Eclipson
by Pikashark
Summary: Cresselia and Darkrai are left in a world they must save, a world of killer Pokémon. Killer Pokémon idea similar to I am Legend. Rated T for later violence and gore.
1. Prologue

**Eclipson**

**Prologue**

A swan-like being raced through the deep, dark forest at midnight, a bright light had caused this sudden burst of speed. A light that can only mean one thing, a light that could only ever appear every thousand years. She was heading for a little, old shrine in the forest, a shrine modelled after Jirachi, the wish Pokémon. She hadn't ever believed that the shrine could help your prayers, but at the light's signal, she could at least hope it could be true. Can't hurt to try, right? Cresselia was her name, giver of good dreams, a being that could push nightmares away.

She had often spent time when she was bored chasing her counterpart, Darkrai. He was the bringer of nightmares, and she chased him away to retrieve the person's happy dream. He could gain energy from fear and sadness. Cresselia could gain energy from happiness, they were like complete opposites.

The shadow of Darkrai was also flying through another dark forest at speed, heading for his homemade den in the middle of a giant, hollow tree. He had known that he would live until this day, but never could be bothered to actually prepare for it. He had been dreading for when the light was to come, as it meant he had to team up with Cresselia, whom he had never gotten to know.

It was this light that they both feared. Only Cresselia and Darkrai knew the meaning, and only they knew they were the only ones to stop it. This bright light was the start of an apocalypse. It was the start of Eclipson.


	2. Chapter 1 One Ordinary Day

**Chapter 1 – One Ordinary Day**

"Get back here!" shouted Cresselia as a laughing Darkrai made his escape into the dark night, "You're lucky that I'm staying to help this poor kid!"

She looked down upon the little kid, squirming in his terrible nightmare that he obviously had gotten from Darkrai. Cresselia's body began to glow a turquoise coloured light. After it faded, the boy's wriggles had ceased.

"Sleep tight," she whispered, and sorted out the now messy blanket. She then squeezed out the door to his room, flew down the hallway, and out of the house into the night herself.

Meanwhile, Darkrai was chuckling to himself, "She'll never catch me, but she always manages to spoil my fun! I am the Pokémon of nightmares, after all," he shook his head to himself, "I wonder if I could get just one week to finally do what I wanted, and not let it be spoilt by her 'poor kid' and her 'why must you give them nightmares all the time, couldn't you be nicer?'. Well hello, missy, I give nightmares, and I can't help it, and it's not like I have anything else to do."

He shot a Shadow Ball into the distance out of frustration, narrowly missing a wandering Zigzagoon. Looking around after its close call, it spotted Darkrai and plodded on over to him.

"Watch what you're doing, mate!" he shouted angrily at Darkrai.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk out into the open in front of a mad Darkrai!" Darkrai retorted.

"Remind me not to," the Zigzagoon huffed, turning round and strutting off into the dark forest's bushes. Darkrai eventually got back to his hollowed out tree-den, laid out his bed and got to sleep.

Cresselia was slowly making her way back to her own den, also a hollowed out tree. She looked at the shrine outside of her den, a Jirachi carved into the rock, and laughed to herself; she had never believed in praying to it in times of need.

She then looked over at the scruffy excuse for a bed, tidied it up, then laid down on it, placed an apple next to it and drifted off to sleep.

Cresselia woke up, but kept her eyes shut, thinking through memories of her deceased parents. She was lost in thought until she heard a munching sound right next to her. Shocked by the sound, she shot up, her eyes flicked open to reveal a Gengar biting an apple. It looked up at her, and then continued eating. Suddenly, her brain clicked into place and she realized that it was_ her_ apple that the Gengar was eating.

"Give it back!" She screamed charging up a Psybeam. The Gengar saw the threat, dropped the half-eaten apple and ran.

"My apple," she said protectively, and then munched away at it. After the apple, she went out for a stroll. When she was gone, the Gengar sneaked back, only to find an apple core. Disappointed, it turned and left.

Two Rattata were running along a stream until they found a hollow tree. The first put a dare on the other to go in. It accepted the challenge and crept in. It found a large black body, it scrambled up on top and found the face after a large red object, and it was a sleeping Pokémon. Then an eyelid shot open and the Rattata found itself staring into a deep, cold blue eye. It let off a very high-pitched squeak and ran out shouting 'monster!' scattering its friend with it.

"Humph!" Darkrai muttered as it rose from its sleep, which was disturbed by the two daring Rattatas. He then got up and went searching for breakfast.

Cresselia was sneaking around the small village nearby, trying to see what the humans were having for their breakfast. She kept searching until she came up to a house with two children licking their lips, about to eat a Watermelon. Her eyes glowed blue for a second, then the children were fast asleep. She snuck in through the oversized window and stole the watermelon. Although the apple was her breakfast, it was already half eaten. Besides, she could share the watermelon with the wild Pokémon. She had never tried one before and was wondering if it just tasted like water itself. She took a bite as she was making way to her den, licking her lips afterward.

The apple was up in the tree when Darkrai found, he prepared to grab it when a Zigzagoon jumped out and grabbed it before him.

"Give that to me, I saw it first," Darkrai warned, preparing a Shadow Ball.

"You wouldn't dare," the Zigzagoon said, only to duck a second later as the attack flew over his head.

"Give," Darkrai made a gesture with his hand, "Now!"

"Okay! Okay!" the Zigzagoon then ran for it over the mound of mud it came from.

"What is it with these Zigzagoon?" Darkrai muttered as he bit the apple, then frowned and shouted: "This apple's sour!"

By the time Cresselia got home, the entire watermelon was completely devoured. Looking into the den, she realised that some Rattata had been in because the food stash was gone, and there were little red footprints on the floor.

"My strawberries!" she screamed into the sky. She then decided to go out on a search for food and Rattata.

Upon coming across an apple tree, she blasted the tree down with a Psycho Cut and picked off the apples, bringing them home to her den, starting a new stash.

Another bag of straw disintegrated as a Shadow Ball tore through it. Darkrai was destroying the defenceless bags as he was training on the strength of his moves. Bored, he decided to go and play tricks on the nearby residents.

He sneaked up on a boy he found walking to school, and laughed evilly behind him, but as the boy turned around, he saw nothing. Upon turning back the way he was facing, he heard another laugh, he looked back and saw nothing, until Darkrai jumped out laughing at the now-running boy, who was screaming for his mummy.

Wandering back into town, Cresselia first saw a boy running, screaming 'mummy' repeatedly.

"Darkrai," she muttered, knowing it was him that had caused this boy's terror. Ignoring the incident, she continued on her way to the town hall, peaking inside at the chatting humans.

"What'll we do about the increasing amount of nightmares that the children of our village are having?" One of the elders said.

Another answered, "Nothing until we figure out what to do."

"We've got to at least try, we can't just leave them as victims!" said the first elder.

"Apparently, the child stays in the dream for a long time, then magically wakes up all of a sudden on a later night," the second elder told the first.

Cresselia had overheard the conversation, and knew they were talking about Darkrai and her, even if they didn't know it. In case they saw her, she abandoned that spot and looked for something else to do.

Turning a corner, she saw a Rattata with red paws.

"You!" she shouted. Seeing her, the Rattata ran for it, until it levitated into the air in front of Cresselia's now blue eyes.

"You stole my strawberries, didn't you?" Cresselia asked the worried Rattata.

"Well, I d-d-did," It stuttered, "S-sorta."

"Sorta?" she asked.

"Well, there were more of us," it told Cresselia.

"Good," Cresselia said, "Show me to your leader!"

The Rattata started to lead Cresselia to the rest of the Rattatas.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Cresselia cheered to herself.

Darkrai was searching for more people to scare. He saw a pink blob on the ground, and then picked it up, seeing it as a Ditto. He laughed then whispered into the Ditto's ear, if it had one. He let it into a house, where it entered a closet and waited. Darkrai watched intently as a woman came into the room. She hung up her jacket and opened the closet, only to find a human skeleton. She shrieked and stepped back. The skeleton lifted up its head and laughed evilly, then stepped out towards the woman, who shrieked and ran out the room shouting 'Tom' who was her husband. The skeleton transformed into a mouse, then squeaked and waited some more.

"This is great!" Darkrai shouted to the mouse, "Unlike Frosties"

The husband then came in, but only saw the mouse.

"You're seeing things," he told his wife. He left the room, and then the shivering woman followed. This left only Darkrai and the mouse, who soon transformed into the Ditto laughing madly at the pair of humans.

Cresselia and the Rattata soon arrived at a group of other Rattatas.

"Give me the strawberries or else!" she threatened the group.

"Okay! Okay!" they all repeated. They then pointed over to a medium-sized cardboard box, inside were the strawberries. Cresselia took the strawberries then shot a Psybeam at the leader.

"Never ever take them again!" she warned.

Cresselia and Darkrai continued their fun for the rest of the day. At night, as they were both heading for their dens, the brightest of all lights flashed in the sky. And Cresselia and Darkrai both very well knew what it meant.

P.S.

I don't own Pokémon or anything but this story. Yup that's about right!


	3. Chapter 2 The Two Signs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.**

**Chapter 2 – The Two Signs**

She raced through the forest towards her den, not stopping at the things she would usually stay for ages looking at. She pushed all the tree branches away with her psychic powers before they had even reached her. The forest was lit up by the moonlight seeping through the treetops. This moonlight that shined on her body wouldn't be normal for very long. Cresselia found the statue outside of her den and decided, just for once in this time of need, that she would wish to Jirachi that, everything would turn out alright. Still silent, she searched her pile of belongings for anything very important to her. She had known the light would come, but didn't know exactly when. It hadn't fully gone underway, but the full effect wouldn't be far off.

Darkrai was also travelling through the dark, moonlit forest at a high speed. He was going to his den, in the darker part of the woods, where the trees were closer together. He picked up his special belongings and put them into the safer part of the den. Upon leaving the den in a slower fashion, he started to munch away at an apple from his stash. The stash may not be seen for a very long time.

Deep in the woods, was another den. This den hasn't been visited for about 1000 years. It was where Cresselia and Darkrai went to meet in when this crisis fell upon the Earth. Now was the time it was to be revisited. The first one there was Cresselia, worried. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

Darkrai on the other hand was just casually making his way there, less quickly than Cresselia had. He was getting a few apples and other pieces of food along the way, continuing to eat them, then pick another off a tree to eat. When he finally got to the den, he met a slightly annoyed Cresselia, floating in the centre of the patch off grass.

"Where were you?!" she asked, "I've been getting worried!"

"One," Darkrai held up one finger, "I was hungry on the way, two," He then held up a second finger, "Since when have you been worried about me?"

"I wasn't worried about _you_, I was worried coz I didn't know what to do!" exasperated Cresselia.

"Oh," realised Darkrai, "Anyway, three," he held up a third finger, "It's not the end of the world, you know!"

Cresselia put on a 'really' look. A couple of seconds later, Darkrai sighed, "Oh."

Then everything went black.

"Hello?" worried Cresselia.

"The stars and moon just disappeared!" noticed Darkrai. Soon after he spoke, the sky turned a deep shade of red.

"The first sign" Cresselia said.

_In the town hall_

"Just as I thought" said the lead village elder.

"What do you mean?" questioned another of the village elders.

"The sky's gone red," he answered.

"Well I can see that!" shouted the second elder.

_In Prof. Oak's lab_

"I never thought _I _would see this," Professor Oak stated.

"What do you mean?" his assistant said the exact same as the village elder.

"It's the first sign," the Professor answered.

"Of what?" the assistant asked.

_The Sinnoh Pokémon League_

"The sky's gone red!" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

"I noticed," Cynthia answered.

"What does it mean?" Nurse Joy wondered.

"Eclipson is starting."

"So what do we do?" Cresselia asked, floating towards Darkrai.

"I don't think we should abandon this post unless it's for a great need or until Eclipson is fully underway," Darkrai said, deep in thought.

"Great needs, eh?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, no longer in thought.

"Good, coz I really need to go to the toilet!" she floated off behind bushes. Darkrai slapped his forehead.

Three minutes had passed and Darkrai just noticed Cresselia was still gone.

"Cresselia!" he called. No reply. "Hello? You done yet?" he called again. He went behind the bushes to find Cresselia knocked out on the floor with a dented coconut by her side. He brought her back to the clearing and laid her on some grass.

Minutes later, she woke up. Groaning, she asked, "Where am I?"

"In the clearing" Darkrai answered.

"What happened" she asked.

"And next you're gonna say 'why did it happen?' anyway, apparently, you got hit by a coconut. And how _that_ happened, I don't know"

"Well there certainly aren't any coconut trees around here" she observed.

"Are you gonna bandage that up?" he nodded to the top of her crescent shaped head.

"I have no bandages," she said.

"Well I do," Darkrai said, "Stay here, and don't wander off" he started to leave.

"You're not my mother, you know!" she shouted after his decreasing outline. Cresselia sighed and waited.

Darkrai got back to his den and searched through his pile of random stuff. He eventually got his bandages. "Why am I even doing this?" he asked no one. He came across a note from his parents before they had died. It said 'There is strength in numbers, Darkrai'. "Right, that's why," he muttered. He left his den and slowly started for the clearing again. A Rattata came out the bushes.

"What's wrong, big boy?" it said in a very annoying way, "Something bad happen?" Darkrai response was a simple Dark Pulse, knocking the Rattata flying.

Darkrai soon arrived at the clearing with the bandages.

"Here," he chucked them over to Cresselia.

"You seem in a bad mood," she said.

"You could say that," he replied.

"Well I have heard a human saying. Red sky at night, shepherds delight," she said.

"Great! We all feel much better knowing the _shepherds_ are happy!" he retorted in a sarcastic tone.

Cresselia looked up, "Speaking of the sky, the stars are back."

"Yup, I'm really bothered about that too," he said, obviously now in a huff.

"Fine, let's just let the world come to an end!" she said, annoyed by Darkrai's tone.

_In Prof. Oak's lab_

A Caterpie slowly came in the window, followed by about five more.

"Professor! There is a horde of Caterpie coming in!" the assistant cried, but the professor wasn't to be seen. He noticed a note on the desk saying 'sorry'. "Professor!" he called again. Suddenly, he felt like he was being tied up and saw the Caterpie attacking him with string shot until he could move. He tried to get out but only succeeded in toppling over. He then saw a Beedrill come in through the window. The last sight he saw was the Beedrill coming right for him, needles outstretched. And the last feeling was a sharp pain in his stomach.

Cresselia noticed a Rattata come out of a bush and walk slowly towards her.

"What do _you_ want?" she said to it. The Rattata said nothing, jumped on Cresselia and started to bite her neck. It was soon shot off by a well-aimed Dark Pulse from Darkrai.

"Thanks!" Cresselia said.

"No problem," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Apart from the point that there's about a thousand Rattata surrounding us, and all are about to attack!" she shouted. His eyes shot open and he was gazing into the eyes of loads of Rattata, all around the clearing.

"Finally some action, even if they are just Rattata," Darkrai cheered, and then shot a Dark Pulse at a group of Rattata. Cresselia launched a Psycho Cut at another group of Rattata. The Rattata then started charging forwards, some being shot back, some still surviving and climbing onto Darkrai and Cresselia, biting away at them. While most were blasted off, some still held on. After what seemed like hours of blasting Rattatas, Darkrai and Cresselia were covered in swarming, biting Rattatas.

"Sorry, Cresselia!" Darkrai shouted above the squeaks of the Rattata, the fired a Dark Void, hitting everyone in the clearing.

Cresselia woke up, in a strange world. The sky was dark blue, and there were swirls and patterns in it. Over the horizon, she saw her mother.

"Mother!" she shouted. She hovered over to her mother. As her mother turned around, an arrow seemingly came out of nowhere, and was shot into the heart of Cresselia's mother.

"Mother!" Cresselia shouted, this time her voice full of worry. Her mother smiled, blood trickling down her chest, and then faded away.

"Mother!" Cresselia repeated. Another arrow was fired, this time at Cresselia.

Darkrai was sitting at a tree when Cresselia shot up from her sleep.

"The nightmare was _your_ fault!" Cresselia shouted.

"It's my ability, I can't help it" Darkrai said.

"Then why put everyone to sleep?" she asked.

"Did you want to be torn to shreds?" Darkrai retorted, "Oh and can you use Psychic to clear up this mess. Cresselia saw the unconscious bodies of Rattata everywhere.

"Sure," she muttered, and lifted them up with a simple Psychic, and threw them all out of sight.

"Come on, I think they know about this spot now," Darkrai said, getting up and walking away. Cresselia also got up and started following him. They had only gotten about three metres when they saw a human body, ripped open, guts everywhere. Cresselia flinched when she saw it. Then they saw the culprit, a Scyther, with its scythes dripping with blood.

"There's your second sign," Darkrai said, "Eclipson has started"


	4. Chapter 3 Monkey Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything but the story itself.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Monkey Business**

They continued to stare at the Scyther, and then, out of nowhere, Darkrai shot an attack at it, toppling it over. Without speaking, the two turned and floated off in another direction into the dark, forest. Cresselia started to tear slightly, but held the rest back knowing that she'll have to get used to it. Darkrai on the other hand was just looking around at the trees, listening for the rusting he had heard. Cresselia lifted her head at the sound, as she heard it for the first time.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dunno," Darkrai said, "But it's in the trees. Just forget about it." And with that Darkrai continued on in their current direction. Cresselia followed up behind him. It was only then that Cresselia was wondering where they were going.

"Darkrai," she said, making him turn around. Once she was sure she had gotten his attention, she continued, "Where are we going?"

"To your den," Darkrai continued floating in their general direction.

"Why mine?" asked a curious Cresselia.

"Because, it's closer than mine," Cresselia silently nodded behind him. Darkrai continued, "We'll sleep there for a night, even though it's impossible to tell what time it is with the red sky. Then we'll go to my den, because I have some instructions over there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Cresselia. They then heard a crack and looked around to find a coconut on the floor against a tree.

"I think we've found the culprit of the coconuts," Cresselia said.

"And _I_ think," Darkrai said, "It's in the trees."

Arceus was in the hall of origin, locking down the entrance to it. This was to stall the other legendaries so she had a longer time to work out a plan. No such luck. They had already gotten in.

"Give it up!" Giratina said.

"There's no resisting us!" Rayquaza shouted.

"Or we'll have to get rid of you ourselves!" Mewtwo added. Arceus knew that without her, the world would go out of control. She had to give in. She had to hope that Cresselia and Darkrai could end this madness and return the world to normal. She bowed her head and let her resistance fall, letting it take over her body.

Cresselia decided to continue on to her den with Darkrai looking out for anymore flying coconuts. So far no more had been thrown at them, letting Darkrai relax in his job. Just as he did relax, a coconut was directly aimed at Cresselia's head, and it did not miss. She fell over, unconscious. Darkrai turned, snarling at the Pokémon as it revealed itself.

"Ambipom!" Darkrai growled at the laughing monkey. He started charging a Dark Pulse, ready to fire at the Ambipom. He fired, but jumped out of the way, soaring above Darkrai and landing next to Cresselia. It then proceeded in biting her neck. This, unfortunately for the two-tailed monkey, woke her up. She shot a Psycho Cut directly at its head, knocking it back against a tree. She then felt the pain of the bite in her neck, and fell unconscious yet again. Darkrai had no choice but to pick her up in his arms and carry her on the way to her den.

"Strength in numbers!" he muttered as went off into the shadows. Watching him was a Scyther, but now it was not interested in him. After all, it had an easy meal right next to it.

Darkrai laid Cresselia down on her bed as he went to search if she had any food. He found a couple of strawberries and some oranges. He came back into her room to find her awake.

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"In your den" Darkrai answered, making her jump. She turned around to see Darkrai with the strawberries and oranges in his hands. He placed half next to her and told her, "Eat up."

She helped herself to some strawberries, silently crunching the fruit in her mouth. Darkrai got a piece of cardboard, or something like it and put in front of the entrance. He then settled down against a wall, helping himself to his portion of the fruit.

"How'd I get here?" Cresselia asked.

"I got you here" Darkrai answered and bit his fruit again.

"Oh" Cresselia got up and went to her secret stash, picking out two watermelon slices. "You have _got_ to try these!" she told Darkrai.

Darkrai picked the slice out of her hand. They both bit into it, and then looked at each other, waiting for a reaction.

"Why are you blushing?" Cresselia asked.

"I'm not, but you are" Darkrai said.

They stared for a second, and then Cresselia shouted, "Oh!"

"What?" Darkrai said, letting her explain.

"It's the watermelon" she said.

Darkrai looked down at the watermelon, and for the first time, noticed the red flesh. "Oh" was all he managed to say before continuing to eat it.

They both laid out beds and went to sleep.

Snap! The two legendaries woke at the sound of the cardboard like sheet snap, behind which was a Primeape. Cresselia shot a Psychic at the enraged ape. Then, as if out of nowhere, lots more came, all angry and bloodthirsty. The monkeys screeched and charged. Darkrai shot a Dark Pulse at them, injuring many. Cresselia threw them away with Psychic, knocking them into more Primeape and newly added Mankey further back. All of a sudden, the whole den was caught on fire, and the Primeapes and Mankeys scattered. Through the heat waves, they were sure they saw yet another ape coming their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short, I was having to hurry and no idea what to happen next.


	5. Chapter 4 The Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.

_Italics-_a dream

**Chapter 4 – The Mission**

"Infernape!" The ape shouted through the haze. Flames shot out at the two legendaries. They both dodged the attack and shot one of their own. Both attacks hit their target and the monkey Pokémon fell over with a soft thud.

"We have to leave, quickly!" Darkrai ordered, floating out of the den, only to meet the faces of many, many of the fiery monkeys. Cresselia soon followed him out. She noticed them all, then immediately started charging up a Psychic attack. Darkrai also charged up an attack, a Dark Pulse. Both of the legendaries shot their attacks, hitting multiple Infernapes at once. The monkeys started attacking with Flamethrowers, although, to their dismay, the attacks failed to hit the target, often hitting other Infernapes in the way. They started squabbling and turning on each other. Cresselia and Darkrai were just watching the fighting monkeys. Darkrai had a sudden need for popcorn, while Cresselia thought it was just brutal.

"We have to go!" Cresselia shouted.

"But we're getting to the best part," Darkrai moaned, but reluctantly followed. He pushed I front of Cresselia. "I'm leading the way; you don't even know where I live!" Cresselia huffed at the sudden rudeness, but knew he was right.

On the way, they noticed there was plenty of Pokémon attacking other Pokémon and humans. They realised for the first time that they were not the only victims of this terror. They also had to make a detour to avoid a pack of hungry Mightyena, making their journey a couple minutes longer.

About an hour later, Darkrai noticed an object following them. Cresselia turned to see him floating on the spot.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"There's something following us!" he said back, and then twirled to the huge pack of Mightyena, which, in the blink of an eye had surrounded the two legendaries.

"Oh, please! This is not in the least challenging!" Darkrai muttered.

"Maybe for you!" Cresselia shouted at him.

"What, don't you have Ice Beam or Thunderbolt?" Darkrai asked, shocked.

"Well, no," Cresselia sighed. Darkrai then let out a huge, long-lasting burp.

"That was slightly random," Darkrai observed.

"And why? We haven't eaten in a while," Cresselia joined the observation club.

A single snarl from the Mightyenas snapped them back to reality.

"I'll have to take care of this one!" Darkrai smiled, charging up a Dark Pulse. Shooting it at some of the enemies, they were sent flying, whining like household puppies.

"Couldn't I learn Thunderbolt from a TM? You know; those manmade things?" Cresselia said in amongst the Mightyena carnage.

"I guess. I do have some at my den," Darkrai said. A few moments more of knocking Mightyenas around, Darkrai asked, "Why aren't they advancing on us?"

"Maybe they want to wait for the perfect moment to strike," Cresselia stared at the remainder of surrounding Pokémon.

"Or they could be waiting for me to get tired," Darkrai added.

"Now I wish you hadn't asked that question! I was happy enough thinking they could let you fling them all away" Cresselia sighed.

Darkrai stopped attacking. The Mightyena just stood there, a dazed expression in their eyes.

"They seemed like they're spaced out!" Cresselia went over to the Mightyena, waving in front of their faces. "No reaction," she said to Darkrai.

"Then let's make the most of it and get to our destination," Darkrai said, hovering off in their original direction.

They had finally gotten to Darkrai's den and had fallen asleep right away.

_Cresselia floated along a deep dark forest. She could only see about six metres away. The forest was also shrouded in a very dark fog, the bad kind of fog. Cresselia had always been afraid of fog. She saw a dark figure overhead, and then it disappeared as quickly as it came. Turning, she saw Darkrai floating ahead of her. He then picked her up in his arms and flew with her, out of this forest, out of this fog, into the beautiful moonlight. She saw how stunning he was in this blue light. She was sure she needed to kiss him!_

"Waah!" Cresselia screamed as she shot out of bed. She looked across at Darkrai, sleeping. He didn't look so fearsome now. 'Did I really dream that? That must have been a nightmare,' she thought to herself, shaking her head. 'Darkrai is my rival! Well, most of the time, but not during this.' She thought of how strange it had been to team up with Darkrai in the first place. Now it just seemed like natural. 'That's it!' she thought 'I'll play a prank on him to get the nightmare out of my head!'

_Darkrai was in a coliseum-like place. He was watching many Infernapes battling it out down on the floor of the round, open-roofed room. And a good thing was that he had Popcorn. He turned his head and saw Cresselia smiling sweetly at him. It must have been a dream! A nightmare, anything to be this strange! Cresselia was always frowning when he was around and she disliked fighting for entertainment. But the smile looked so sweet he could kiss it. All of a sudden everyone in the place turned to him and said "Flubbagubbaboo!"_

"Waah!" Darkrai shot up, making Cresselia keel over laughing. Darkrai just stared at the floor, red on the face.

"Did I scare you?" Cresselia laughed.

"If it was the weird 'Flubba-whatever' at the end, then no," Darkrai muttered.

"Oh," Cresselia sighed, her prank hadn't worked after all.

Later, after apples for breakfast, came the TM treatment.

"So how do these TMs work, then?" Cresselia wondered.

"I don't really know," Darkrai admitted.

"Well, humans say they break after use so maybe you have to eat them," Cresselia said.

"That's silly," Darkrai muttered.

"Well, maybe you have to smash them with your head!" Cresselia laughed.

"Possibly," Darkrai muttered, eating another apple.

"But they look like disks, maybe you put them into a CD player," Cresselia said.

"Now that's just crazy!" Darkrai said, louder than a mutter this time.

"Well what do you think?!" She snapped at him.

"I think you just break it," Darkrai offered, ignoring the outburst, "Although the CD shape is a mystery to me!"

Cresselia threw the TM up and shattered it with her wings. Bits of TM went everywhere.

"Well that wasn't much of a success," Darkrai observed.

"Thanks for the update!" Cresselia shouted, "And for all we know, it could have worked, I didn't test it yet!"

"Well don't test it in here!" Darkrai worried, waving his arms around.

"Maybe I will," Cresselia teased.

"Haha," Darkrai laughed sarcastically, "Come on, lets get out there,"

They went outside to see the move. Cresselia tried to launch the Thunderbolt, but to no avail.

"Maybe it was Icebeam in the TM," Darkrai offered.

Cresselia then tried to shoot an Icebeam at Darkrai, but still there was no success.

"It didn't work," Darkrai said.

"Very observational!" Cresselia snapped and went inside, with a smirking Darkrai right behind her.

"We must have to do it some other way!" Cresselia decided.

"Why don't we check on those humans in the town we always visit?" Darkrai asked.

"Yeah, we haven't been there these last few days," agreed Cresselia.

They arrived in town to see many houses boarded up.

"This place is a dump!" Cresselia said, astonished at the boarded up houses and many carcasses of people and Pokémon lying in the streets.

"Eclipson sure is a terror!" Darkrai agreed. They flew into a house that had not been boarded. They found more skeletons and a CD player, which Cresselia noticed and flew over to.

"You don't believe it will work, do you?" Darkrai moaned.

"It's worth a shot!" Cresselia said, "I choose the Thunderbolt TM!"

She put the Technical Machine into the CD player and set 'play'.

The disk span round inside the player, but nothing happened.

"Told you!" Darkrai said. Just then the CD player shone, along with Cresselia, and then faded. Cresselia opened the CD player and found a smashed TM inside.

"One thing to do now!" She shouted and blew up the defenceless machine with a successful Thunderbolt. "Yeah!" She shouted.

"No. Way." Said a very flabbergasted Darkrai.


	6. Chapter 5 Mew

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself! Really! It's true!

After ages of no uploading, I finally got around to it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Mew**

"So..." Darkrai hovered, mouth agape at Cresselia, "It... worked."

"Looks like it!" Cresselia twirled smiling at the strangeness of how the TM managed to work. They both then stared at the remains of the CD in the CD player. Well, it was said to break! The player itself then exploded, shooting shards of metal at the two legendaries.

"I guess it destroys the thing you put it in too!" Darkrai said, eye twitching at the dangerous way to learn moves.

"Come on; let's see if this house has any food!" Cresselia said to break the silence. She then floated up the staircase. A few seconds later, a still-shocked Darkrai followed. Luckily, at the top, Darkrai saw that Cresselia had already obtained some fruit.

"We should bring this back to your den," Cresselia decided.

"Sure," Darkrai muttered, still not sure if he was dreaming. One pinch and yelp later decided it wasn't.

"What's happened here?!" The two moon legendaries shouted upon reaching the den, or what was left of it. The entire hollow tree that it was in had fallen down. Parts of the inside were lying everywhere, some crushed under the structure.

"Damn!" Darkrai shouted.

"We'll see if we can recover anything, don't worry," Cresselia said.

"Oh, it's not that, it's the fact that we have no shelter from the monsters that this apocalypse has created!" Darkrai quietened down.

"That is a good point," Cresselia looked around, and saw the town they had just come from. "We could settle in a human home."

"No," Darkrai said, "The attack on that place wasn't too long ago."

"Hmm?" Cresselia cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"Whatever did that is staying for a while."

"Well aren't we supposed to beat the legendaries? Well, most of them anyway?" Cresselia asked.

"Then lets do it after a sleep," Darkrai muttered and laid down. Cresselia soon followed suit.

"Meeeeeeeew!" At the shrill cry, both Darkrai and Cresselia awoke ready for battle. But nothing was there.

"False alarm, eh?" Cresselia said, scratching her head.

"No. It means it's around. Now is our chance," Darkrai disagreed.

"Alright, smarty-pants!" Cresselia said.

They turned to the small, ruined town, and hovered forward towards it.

Turning round corners and going down alleyways, Cresselia and Darkrai found no signs of life whatsoever. But they kept hearing the long cries of Mew everywhere they went.

"Where is that cat?!" Darkrai moaned loudly.

"He's around here somewhere!" Cresselia said.

"Well I do know that!" Darkrai shouted, getting annoyed at how long it was taking to find Mew.

"How about we go this way?" Darkrai asked, pointing down towards the town centre.

"Why there?" Cresselia asked, "We've already been there."

"Because I'm feeling a bit lost, and we know where that is," He stated.

As they both reached the centre of town, they noticed some food on the big festival table.

"Well, should we eat?" Darkrai asked, going to the table and sitting down.

"Sure," Cresselia said as Darkrai picked up a melon.

"Mwef schud ve go necht?" Darkrai said, with his mouth stuffed with pomegranate.

"Sorry?" Cresselia asked, taking a bite out of a watermelon.

Darkrai gulped down the pomegranate after a lot of chewing. "I said, where should we go next?"

"How about," Cresselia thought for a second, and then pointed to a random direction, "Over there."

"That's the park," Darkrai said, taking a cherry, "At least we know our way from there too."

About a chat and many raspberries, strawberries, apples, and tomatoes later, they arrived at the play-instrument filled park. A couple of Rattatas and Pidgeys scurried away, fearing being eaten. The entire park was in ruins.

"Darkrai?" Cresselia asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Have you noticed that all the fruit back there were red?"

"Not really," Darkrai said.

"Red is Mew's favourite colour!" Cresselia shouted.

"Ah," Darkrai noticed, "Should we go back then?"

As Cresselia turned yet another corner, she glanced back at Darkrai, and she was sure he had smiled. "Strange," she whispered to herself.

"No," Darkrai started, "Not that way."

"Why not?" Cresselia asked, wanting to continue.

"Mews cries were coming from that way," he pointed the opposite way down the alleyway.

"But we've followed you for all this time and haven't found it!" she moaned, "I'm going this way,"

"Fine, but don't complain to me if we get lost," Darkrai himself moaned, with a smirk as Cresselia turned down the passageway.

"I swear, the cries of Mew were coming from that direction," he again pointed down the way had come from.

Cresselia just refused to be persuaded and kept going. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she stopped.

"Why do you want me to turn around?" she asked.

"So we can find Mew!" Darkrai half shouted.

Cresselia decided on turning the corner anyway.

What she saw was another Darkrai, tied to a chair, unconscious behind some cardboard boxes.

"Huh?!" was all she managed to say before a black hand struck down on her head from behind her.

Hours later, Cresselia woke up, with Darkrai beside her, both tied to chairs. They were surrounded on all sides by cardboard boxes.

"What are these ropes made of?" Darkrai shouted, not noticing that Cresselia had woken up.

"Don't ask me," Cresselia answered, struggling to be free. Seconds later, Mew popped his head round the corner, and snickered at the two Pokémon.

"Why not ask me?" he asked.

"Okay then, what are these ropes made of?" Darkrai yelled again.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Mew giggled at them. They struggled some more, then finally gave in.

"What do you want?" Cresselia asked.

Mew answered, "To stop you two from reaching Arceus.

"We have to stop Arceus?" Darkrai realised.

"I shouldn't have said that," Mew gritted his teeth.

"Well, thank you, Mew," Cresselia said, "Anything else we're not supposed to know?"

"You shut up!" Mew shouted, throwing a Thunderbolt at Cresselia. Cresselia limped, weakened by the attack.

"What, so you're gonna throw a lot of cheap shots like that?" Darkrai snarled.

"Well, yes, if I don't get beat this way," Mew answered.

Cresselia suddenly sent a Thunderbolt of her own at Mew, narrowly missing. The shock burned a hole through the ropes, which Cresselia then snapped. Noticing this, Mew decided to leave.

"I'll catch you later!" Mew shouted before Teleporting away.

About ten minutes later, Cresselia and Darkrai were in the middle of the town, searching around for Mew.

"There must be some trace of this guy somewhere," Darkrai complained.

"Well moaning about it will get you nowhere," Cresselia retorted. They investigated the town hall. Looking for anything they could find, they searched the entire hall, but found nothing. Next they searched a row houses, finding nothing there either. They decided to split up, Darkrai one way, Cresselia the other.

Darkrai saw a huge mansion in front of him, and without a pause, hovered inside. The mansion was a beautiful place, and inside was even better. But the beauty was all that was there, and that left Darkrai disappointed. He left the mansion and saw that directly in front of him was Mew. He quickly shot it with Dark Pulse, only for it to shatter. This meant it was only a Double Team fake. He grumbled and moved on to the next building.

Meanwhile, Cresselia was having the same problem everywhere she went, she would destroy a fake Mew. She was just going down the alleyways and streets turning corners and destroying fake Mews everywhere. She decided to go in a house for a change. But as soon as she entered, she saw something that would give her nightmares. It was a dead body. It was hanging upside down, tied to the roof by its feet. And it was soaked in blood. A high pitched screech left a throat as she swiftly exited the building. Somewhere else, a worried Darkrai left a house. And somewhere other than that, a small pink cat chuckled evilly.

* * *

Mew is now an evil little kitty. Don't forget to read and review.

Well, hopefully you've done the reading!


	7. Chapter 6 Pink, Fluffy, Cute, Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself!

By the way, a dash - now separates main parts of the story.

And _Italics_ are dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Pink, Fluffy, Cute, Evil**

"It's disgusting!" Darkrai exclaimed upon seeing the body.

"How do you think it got there?" Cresselia whimpered.

"Well, the first and simplest option would be Mew."

"He was so cute before this apocalypse!" Cresselia began to cry quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Darkrai started, "Well, there is no use moping about it now, we have to find Mew!"

"Yeah, let's go," Cresselia began to hover forwards with Darkrai following. Suddenly the pink cat burst from the shade laughing at them.

"Do you know how many fakes you attacked?!" Mew laughed.

"Erm, one," Darkrai said.

"Not you!" Mew shouted, "Her."

"No, I don't know," Cresselia got on guard.

"I counted! You got twenty two!" Mew laughed harder. That is, until Darkrai hit it with a Dark Pulse. Cresselia noticed this and quickly followed with a Thunderbolt.

"Hey!" Mew got up, "I wasn't ready!"

As a response to this, Darkrai fired another Dark Pulse at Mew. Cresselia followed suit with another Thunderbolt. Mew was on the floor again.

"I give up!" Mew shouted at them. "I surrender!" As soon as Darkrai and Cresselia let down their guard, Mew fired a Hyper Beam at them, sending them both back into a wall.

"Heheh! You shouldn't have believed me!" He said to the groaning pair. "Now goodbye!" At that he fired another Hyper Beam at the defenceless two.

-

Cresselia woke up about three hours later. She looked around and saw Mew! She was about to fire a Thunderbolt when she realised it was only a doll.

"You didn't fall for it then?" Mew's voice rang out from some speakers on the wall. It was then that Cresselia saw that she was in a school.

"Where's Darkrai?" She asked to the air, hoping Mew could hear her.

"He's tied up in another room!" Mew laughed.

"Why aren't I tied up?" Cresselia wondered out loud.

"Simple, Darkrai's room can't lock and your one can." Cresselia decided to unlock the door with Psychic.

Mew cackled over the speakers, "You can't break out! I'm too smart for you!" Mew laughed some more, then spoke again. "Everything in your room is Psychic and Electric proof!" Cresselia thought to say something back, then decided against it.

"Not speaking, eh? I'll go talk to Darky then."

-

_Darkrai looked all around him, human bodies scattered everywhere, he looked up, hanging bodies. Even the floor was carpeted with the corpses._

"_Do you like it, Darkrai?" Mew's voice rang into his ears. He spent more time trying to block out the noise of Mew, but he couldn't get it away. The same words repeating over and over. Then, a new sentence left the felines mouth: "Hey! Wake up you doof!"_

Darkrai's eyes shot open, and then his arms attempted moving, to find they couldn't. "Hey! Anyone there?" Darkrai shouted. A voice came back.

"Yeah, there's me. Oh, and Cresselia's in another room.

"Where are you?" Darkrai asked.

"I'm in a safe room, and can talk to both of you," Mew explained.

"Well, I'm going to attempt to Dark Pulse these ropes. Tell Cresselia to Thunderbolt out of hers." Darkrai said, wondering if the cat was stupid enough to say that.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Mew agreed.

-

"Hey! Cresselia!" Mew's shout made her ears ring.

"Yeah?" Cresselia half moaned.

"Darkrai said you suck!" Mew said, making something up off the spot.

"He didn't," Cresselia said, not believing what Mew said.

"Look, I don't believe it either!" Mew tried to convince her, "I mean, I would've thought he'd come up with something better to say."

"So he really said that did he?" Cresselia was still sceptical.

"No! Of course he didn't!" Mew laughed. "What he did say, was to try and Thunderbolt your way out by shocking the window."

"What?" Cresselia wasn't sure what to think of what the cat was saying.

"Oops!" Mew faked shock, "I really, shouldn't have said that!"

Cresselia smirked at the cat, and then fired a Thunderbolt at the window. Instead of shattering, the electrical shock bounced off and hit Cresselia on the wing. She cried out in pain, then cursed at the cat.

"Any words for Darkrai, Cresselia?" Mew asked.

"No I haven't, you'll probably twist them like you did Darkrai's!" she shouted.

-

Meanwhile, Darkrai was searching the hallways, looking for the office where Mew was positioned. Suddenly Mew's voice rang through the corridors.

"Hello there, Darkrai!"

"How do you know where I am?" Darkrai shouted to the voice.

"Thanks to human technology, I am able to see all life forms in the school!" Mew showed off, "Like there are about three spiders to your right."

"Oh, do shut up!" Darkrai muttered.

"Well, whether or not if you're interested, Cresselia has something to say."

"Go on."

"She says, the Thunderbolt didn't work, and you need to go rescue her!"

Darkrai decided to listen to the cat for once and went in search for Cresselia. He looked down corridor after corridor, scaled a few floors, and eventually found a door, which had Cresselia written on it in blood. Darkrai reached for the handle, but upon touching it, he received a shock as powerful as a Thunder attack. His yelp as he jumped back from the door alerted the Cresselia inside to his presence.

"Darkrai? Are you alright?" A worried voice asked from behind the door.

"Yeah," Darkrai groaned, "Stand back from the door!"

"Why?"

"Just stand back!" Darkrai shouted. Inside, Cresselia did so and she also hid behind one of the tables in the classroom.

"Ready!" She shouted. In less than a second, Darkrai used Dark Pulse on the door, sending it to shatter on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Let's go!" Darkrai called. Soon enough, both of them were running down multiple hallways, searching for the room where Mew would be hiding. Then Cresselia had an idea.

-

"I, unlike you, listen to humans sometimes and they say that there is a head teacher in every school, and that going to the office of said head teacher is a bad thing," Cresselia explained.

"So they probably go there when they get told off or something?" Darkrai guessed.

"Yeah, so that's where I think Mew is hiding," Cresselia continued, "If the head teacher is the boss, that would be where the technology you spoke of is."

"Then the boss's room it is!" Darkrai cheered.

"Since it's important, it might be high up," Cresselia thought out loud.

"Then upwards it is!" Darkrai cheered, glad the chase had become easier.

-

The door to the office couldn't have been made any more obvious, as if Mew wanted them to know exactly where he was. Darkrai began to open the door, but recoiled from the same Thunder-powered shock from the doorknob as before. This time Darkrai just growled savagely and blasted the door to many pieces. As they both walked through the gap, they instantly saw mew turn around on a rotating chair like the common movie bad guys do. He even added the speech for added effect.

"I've been expecting you," He said as the swivel chair faced them.

"Stop messing about and tell us why you decided to play games!" Darkrai shouted at the smirking cat.

"Because!" he shouted "I may be evil but I still want fun!"

"Sadistic cat!" Cresselia muttered.

"Bitch!" Mew retorted.

"This wasn't supposed to be a war of words!" Cresselia half-shouted.

"So I win then?" Mew calmly asked.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Darkrai intervened.

"You want to join it?" Mew turned to Darkrai.

"How can you be so annoying?!" Darkrai gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I dunno. Practise?" Mew's smile grew as he saw Darkrai getting even more ticked off. But to his surprise, it was Cresselia launching the first attack with a Thunderbolt, though he expected a strike from them and managed to evade via Teleport.

"Aww, did poor Cressy miss?" the pink cat jeered. The response to this was more Thunderbolts and Dark Pulses flying around the room, all the time missing as Mew teleported from place to place. That is until the Thunderbolt hit him and he faded away. A couple of seconds passed.

"Did we beat him?" Cresselia panted. She then gasped along with Darkrai as Mew reappeared.

"Did you both fall for the Double Team copy?" He taunted. They both got ready to attack. "Just so that you know, this is a Double Team copy too."

"Then where are you?" Darkrai asked.

"A very far away place," Mew answered. "Didn't you find it odd?" Mew paused for suspense, then continued. "Everything was blazingly obvious and you weren't even suspicious?" Mew paused once more. "How Darkrai's ropes were easy to break, and the door for Cresselia's room and this one had huge blood painted writing on it? How Darkrai's door didn't have writing on it because you wouldn't need to find it? I easily lied about the spider part, there is no technology like that here!"

"What about the doorknobs?" Darkrai wondered out loud.

"I was just having fun!" Mew cackled at their faces as they glared at him fiercely.

"So we never saw the real you," Cresselia said to him.

"Oh, you did. But not once since you entered this school."

"So what was the point?" A now calm Darkrai asked.

"This was all a test to see what you did in different situations, it was good for me and no good for you, as I now know what you do!" Mew laughed and faded from view.

"So this was all a huge goose chase?" Darkrai growled.

"Guess so," Cresselia said quietly.

This stared at the ground in silence, realising that this entire adventure with the cat had just given the enemy the upper hand.

* * *

Yes, Mew said a bad word, and the dash separates stuff. Also, I hope you liked it and Mew, he was fun to do. Just make Darkrai annoyed is entertainment for the kitty. So please review as you have hopefully already read it!


	8. Chapter 7 The Other World

Disclaimer: believe it or not, I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Lost**

Darkrai and Cresselia were wandering down a long dirt path, following Darkrai's directions.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Cresselia complained.

"Then you lead the way!" Darkrai shouted back at her.

"It won't make a difference now, we're already lost," Cresselia moaned.

"We're not lost!" shouted a frustrated Darkrai.

"We are too!" Cresselia half-shouted. They continued arguing until a creepy voice stopped them.

"Stop arguing, you sound like little children!" It said, laughing at them.

"Who's there?" They instinctively asked at the same time.

"You're lost are you?" The voice asked.

"Yes, we are, can you help us?" Cresselia asked the voice, unafraid.

"You will want to go north to get to the nearest town," The voice instructed.

"There you go, Darkrai, all you need to do is ask for directions!" Cresselia teased, heading off left of the path, with a grumbling Darkrai following right behind. And neither of them saw the smirk that looked at them from the path behind.

-

Soon enough, Darkrai and Cresselia were in the town that the voice had promised them. It appeared to be deserted, as there weren't even any corpses lying around. They had reached what looked like some sort of hotel and noticed that the inside of it was layered with paintings on the walls.

"This looks nice!" Cresselia exclaimed as she hovered over to one of the paintings.

"The entire place looks creepy if you ask me," Darkrai stated.

"Oh, are you scared?" Cresselia teased.

"I'm the legendary of nightmares, of course I'm not!" Darkrai grumbled.

"Darky is a scaredy cat! Darky is a scaredy cat!" Cresselia continued. She then received a warning Dark Pulse, ripping a hole in the wall behind her. "Should I stop now?" Cresselia asked.

"Yes." Came the reply.

They soon found a room and drifted off to sleep.

-

Darkrai woke up first, to find himself in the same room, the only differences were that Cresselia was gone and the walls were soaked with blood. Darkrai flinched as he also saw a head impaled on a stick. He slowly got up, taking it all in, and went over to the door, opening it, he found a flowery meadow beyond it. A quiet 'what the?' left his mouth upon seeing this. He walked out into the field, seeing a few Buneary playing with each other. He looked behind him, and replacing the door was a lone Gengar. He blinked at the weirdness, and upon opening his eyes, there were two Gengars.

"What are you doing here?" Darkrai asked, "More importantly, _where_ is here?"

"All in good time," the first answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Darkrai asked, keen to get an answer.

"Because our master told us to, we are merely his servants," the second one told him.

"And who exactly who is your master?" Darkrai curiously asked.

"You will find out soon enough," The two Gengar simultaneously said, before fading away. Darkrai noted that this did not bring the door back. He wandered over to the Buneary, until they looked up at them, and he saw glowing yellow eyes, and a jagged mouth. He immediately stepped back from the freaky Buneary. On of them pounced on him at this. A couple of Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls later, and the Buneary decided attacking was a bad idea and left. In all the confusion, Darkrai never noticed the door that appeared next to him. He almost jumped when he noticed. Without a second thought, he went through the door, as it was his only way out of the field. What he was in now was a battlefield, with a dusty floor and two Pokémon eating what appeared to be yet another Pokémon's corpse. Darkrai couldn't be bothered to figure out what they were as he saw another Gengar facing him.

"This way," It told him, disappearing as a door appeared. Darkrai thought about his single option, and took it.

-

Cresselia woke up in what seemed to be a park, only beyond it, she saw dark swirls moving into each other, almost as if this wall of purple lines were the door to another dimension. Oddly, there was a door in front of her, not attached to anything. She saw no other way out of the park, as the fences were unbelievably tall. As she went through the door, everything went pitch-black. She looked around herself, spinning and turning, until she didn't know which way was which. She decided to focus on one direction, and started walking. Until she hit her head on something, that is. She looked up and saw two red eyes glowing in the darkness. A light suddenly came on, revealing the two eyes belonged to a Gengar. It pointed to the door that was hidden in the darkness. She was about fly through, but hesitated, only to be pushed in anyway by an annoying Gengar.

It was pitch black again, and the only light was two more red eyes, different red eyes. Suddenly, a glowing door appeared, but Cresselia made attempt to go towards it. Instead, she tried to talk to the being, as she recognised those eyes, but couldn't quite judge who they belonged to.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to find out the answer.

"You shall not face me yet," the deep voice said. Cresselia instantly guessed it as a legendary.

"Then when will I?" she asked, staring at it, well its eyes at least.

"When there is something inside, that you dearly want to hide, that is when you will find me." The eyes and whatever they were attached to disappeared. Cresselia pondered the statement for a while, before remembering that the door was there. She flew over to it and with no other option, rushed through it.

-

Both Darkrai and Cresselia woke up at exactly the same time. They looked round to see they were in the same room as they went to sleep in. Instantly, Cresselia began shouting at Darkrai.

"Why on Earth did you give a nightmare? I did nothing to you!"

"What are you on about? I just woke up from one of my own!" Darkrai retorted.

"You did?" asked a slightly calmer Cresselia.

"Yeah, it was weird. I mean really weird. Like 'crazy Buneary with odd faces, and walking through doors to flowery meadows' kind of weird," Darkrai explained. Cresselia just laughed at him. "What?!"

"You? The master of nightmares just got a nightmare?" Cresselia teased.

"So what?" Darkrai yelled, before calming himself down, "So you said that you had a nightmare?"

"Oh yeah!" Cresselia remembered, "There was a legendary in it, he said something then left."

"What?" Darkrai asked, stunned by the news.

"Yeah, he said 'When there is something inside, that you dearly want to hide, that is when you will find me'," Cresselia recounted.

Darkrai growled, "I hate riddles!"

A few seconds later, Darkrai realised something, "Hold on, Cresselia."

"What's the matter?" Cresselia looked over to him.

"There was a window when we went to sleep," Darkrai told her.

"Oh, right," Cresselia whispered, turning to the wall, "So we're still in the nightmare?"

"I should think so" Darkrai was also speaking quieter.

"Wanna try the door then?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai went over and put his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it.

"BOO!" Cresselia shoved her head in his face, causing him to fall backwards in shock.

"You didn't need to do that!" He shouted at her, preparing a Shadow Ball.

"Ack! I'm sorry" Cresselia shouted, diving to the floor, "Please don't hurt me!"

Darkrai just ignored her and opened the door.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the same dimension, two eerie eyes were watching the moon legendaries' every move.

"So, boss," another set of eyes, obviously belonging to a Gengar turned to look at the first set, "When did you say that you'd meet them again?"

The creepy eyes merely looked at the screen, "I said that when there was something inside, that she dearly wants to hide, that is when I will find her."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am on your side, you don't need to talk riddle to me," The Gengar complained.

"Don't you get it?" said the eyes, now irritated.

"Nope, not one bit!" The Gengar said cheerfully.

"I'm talking about love, you fool!"

"Eh?" The Gengar asked.

"When she finds her love for Darkrai, she will want to hide it, and that will be the moment to strike!" The eyes glared at the unknowing Gengar.

"But aren't they opposites?"

"They do say that opposites attract," the eyes went back to the screen.

"Like a magnet!" The Gengar shouted, now understanding it.

Whatever the eyes belonged to just face palmed itself.

"Cressy and Darky sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! That's when boss will destroy you!" The Gengar shouted with glee.

* * *

Do you ever wonder what will be beyond the door?

Will it be a Buneary meadow? A hall of Charizards? A pie?

Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 8 This Time Is Different

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, then this would be Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – This Time is Different**

It was a wasteland. Trees with no leaves, small pools of purplish water were everywhere. Cresselia and Darkrai just stared in shock at the world that they had just entered. Suddenly, a Dodrio fell from the sky, obviously dead. How it got up there was beyond both of them.

"Where is this place?" Cresselia asked, moving forwards, and then stopping.

"Beats me. Although..." Darkrai began looking around. He noticed yet another door beside one of the trees. "There is a door over there."

Cresselia turned to look at the door, "Another one?"

Darkrai said nothing instead opting to travel through the door, with a sighing Cresselia right on his heels.

-

Through this door was a near opposite of the other. This land had huge human buildings. They were towers with over a thousand windows. And huge paths with cars zooming along past them all. Cresselia looked around and found nothing but the towers and cars. Darkrai didn't seem to care much about all this as he slowly scratched his own arm.

"Something wrong, Darkrai?" she asked.

"I don't feel the pain," he stated.

"So, what's that got anything to do with this?"

"Do you remember? In dreams, you don't feel pain," He said, again scratching harder this time. Cresselia followed suit, also noticing no pain. She was about to say something, when a huge portion of the world in front them ripped away to reveal a navy and purple swirling mass beyond. Seconds later, another chunk of everything disappeared. And another. And another.

-

Cresselia and Darkrai woke up at the same time.

"Darkrai, what was that?" Cresselia asked.

"I don't really know..." Darkrai said, with his hand on his chin.

They both thought in silence before shrugging and leaving. Luckily, there wasn't anything odd to stop them leaving the building. But upon exiting, they found that they weren't in the town anymore. Even stranger, when they looked around, they saw the building they hade just left to not be there. It was just a field beside the path they were on the other night. Without a word, they joined to the path and continued down it.

-

Sooner than they thought, they bumped into another town, this one also a complete dump. But everything was disturbing to see. People with no heads, chunks of bone poking out form the carcasses. Blood soaked walls, scattered limbs on the ground. It was the general ghost town. Not to mention a Gengar looking like it was eating something next to a squirming, yet sleeping, human.

"That's it!" Darkrai shouted, alerting the Gengar to their presence.

"What's it?" Cresselia looked at him.

"At the end of our dream, it was Dream Eater," Darkrai told her.

"Someone ate our dream?" At this, the Gengar's ears pricked up.

Darkrai whispered, "I think it was him," He then, without warning, shot a Dark Pulse directly, not giving it time to move. The Gengar then fell over, unconscious. Suddenly, a green blur shot past them, and then the world flashed a bright white.

-

Where they appeared, neither of them knew. It was a lush forest, a new and warming feeling, with the huge red moon still hovering above in the sky. Suddenly, some mysterious voice rang out.

"This is the future. The future where you both of you give up, and Eclipson takes over everything. By now the 'other you's are both dead."

Darkrai and Cresselia looked around in confusion, before realising that the voice must have been telepathy.

"Be careful, it's a lot like what's in your time, except most things are dead, and what you find could be an entirely different Pokémon to what you're used to," The voice explained.

"So how far in the future are we?" Cresselia asked, in hope the voice cold hear her.

"You are about three hundred and fifty years into the future," The voice answered.

"Who are you?" Darkrai looked around, seeing if he could spot the voice.

"I can not tell you that right now," The voice said, "But I am on your side, and I brought you here as a message, although I am weak and you may end up in an entirely different timeline. This shouldn't happen too often, so find out as much as you can while it's possible to."

"Wouldn't us knowing about stuff in the future cause a paradox if we changed what we would do in the present?" a worried Cresselia asked.

The voice made a slightly childish giggle. "No. If I brought you to the past, then you could cause a paradox because that has already happened, and you shouldn't change it. But the future is still to be written."

"You said the timeline might change, can you explain?" Darkrai asked, keen to get more info.

"Yes, I can. I am weak, as I said already, so you may be sent to a different future," The voice answered, "I have to leave you here, so goodbye for now."

-

Darkrai and Cresselia looked around, and eventually saw the first form of animal life. This Pokémon was like a monkey, a lot like an Infernape was. But this one was yellow, and had small orbs of light on its head, and its shoulders. The monkey's face was a dark yellow, and the rest of it was a goldish brown. It looked towards them, then suddenly screeched and leapt. It was stopped in midair by a well placed Shadow Ball.

"Thanks," muttered Cresselia. Then there was silence as she noticed that Darkrai was looking around as if to listen for something. "What is it?"

"There's something else here," Darkrai muttered. As if on cue, a whole group of the Light-Infernapes jumped from the bushes and surrounded them. A bigger one, probably the leader, stepped forwards.

"If you wish to live, then surrender yourself!" It slowly said to the moon legendaries. Cresselia and Darkrai were about to ready attacks, but the monkeys, having fast reflexes, managed to blind them with the light. The Light-Infernapes then paralyzed them both with Thunderwave.

"Okay, okay! We surrender!" Darkrai shouted through gritted teeth.

-

(This is the Light-Infernape Leader's point of view)

"Good!" I shouted to the two newcomers. They were strange, these two. I had not seen any of their kind in the forest before. "Take them back to base!" I ordered to some of my clan. We were one of the many forest's clans. We had many slave Pokémon working back at base, it was partly thanks to them, that we have our defences. I call them slaves because that's what they really are. But we do treat them with the respect they deserve. We give them enough food that their species would need. It kind of works out really. The more we get, the more likely we are to survive and get enough food for us all. Many join us because they will be more likely to survive. It's kind of like a miniature of what those things from around two hundred years ago did. I believe it was called a government. It was just tales back then, that a group of Pokémon couldn't do it. But we proved them wrong.

I looked over to where my fellow Gilnapes were. They had already tied both of the strange Pokémon to logs, and were now carrying them back to camp. I started walking among them, on our short way back to base. When I say base, it sounds small, but it is like a human country, with all of us Pokémon in there. But we are small, and thus it is only about the size of a human city. Humans. Rumour is that they were once the ruler of every land, every country. But that's all it is, just rumour.

-

(Still the Light-Infernape (Gilnape) Leader's point of view)

Back at base, our well defended home town made in a very big clearing. Defended as in a wall of Bastiodon on every side. We had released the weird couple. One of them was asking for me. So I walked out to them.

"Where are we?!" the black one with white hair shouted, growling at us.

I responded, "You are in our home, Giridia."

Both of them looked around, taking our town in for the first time.

The other, multicoloured one, asked a very odd question, "What exactly are you? You look like Infenapes." That must have proved one rumour correct. The one that stated we had come from a Pokémon called Infernape. These were like us but, could control fire.

"We are Gilnapes, we welcome you, but in order to be treated fairly, you must do the work," I told them. I walked away, to my meeting hall, to discuss what job they were to be assigned. Until I heard screams, that is. I turned around to find the two additions to be, well, not there! I quickly asked one of the Gilnapes. His reply perked my interest about them.

He said they had just faded away.

* * *

Well, I had fun with the end there. Although I think it was more description on what the world was like in that time.

I'm also wondering if you liked it, and if the Gilnape point of view was a good addition to the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9 Jet

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, there would be more than 493

Author's Note: Darkrai and Cresselia don't appear in this chapter until the very end because I thought that this was a different way to introduce them to a new future.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Jet**

Name: Jet

Codename: The Dark Striker

Species: Weavile

Gender: Male

Occupation: War: Spy

(Point of View of Jet)

Here I was, wondering through a land of white searching for a human base in the snow. My job? To infiltrate it and find out as much as possible. But I wasn't speeding along at my usual rate. The snow was providing too much of a problem. I hadn't guessed that the snowfield would go on for this long. That small problem meant I could fail my mission. I had been going for three days now without stopping. The weather was so harsh, that even an ice-type like me would freeze to death. If I stopped, even to sleep, I would die. That is why I have to keep going, for freedom and my life.

-

(PoV of Jet)

Three more days later, and I could finally see it. The human base. The only bad point was that I was running out of energy, and fast! I began running, trying to get there quicker, while it became clearer and clearer through the deadly blizzard. If I was gonna make it, I was gonna make it now.

I could see my destination coming into sight, a ventilation pipe going into the side of the building. Once I got in, I actually thanked the humans for their intelligence; they had central heating in the pipes. Even in here though, I could still feel the cold air being sucked inside by the fans. I brought up some speed and managed to go directly through the spinning blades, unfortunately getting a small gash on my arm. After looking through a small grate on the bottom, I decided on pushing it down. Three humans in the room with me turned around. Upon noticing me just standing there, recovering from the fall, they immediately grabbed some firearms and began shooting.

-

(Guess who? Jet!)

Luckily for me, the moment caused me to finally get the adrenaline I needed, and somehow managed to dodge the three bullets and slash open two of their necks. I turned to the third one as his comrades fell. He slowly staggered back, and I smirked at him – he knew he had lost! That's when an alarm began to blare.

-

(Maybe it's jet)

I shouldn't have trusted him; he had been going for the alarm, not backing off. Now it was him who was smirking, but I quickly wiped it off with a claw to the face. Before he even managed to touch the ground, I had also destroyed the alarm. Using the time I had, I searched the room for anything that would give me energy quickly – I couldn't rely on adrenaline forever! In the third draw down, I found a small pile of chocolate bars. Hearing footsteps, I began to eat the bars as quickly as possible. Anyone looking at me now would call me a Grumpig for stuffing my mouth with so much. Unfortunately, the chocolate bars would take about five minutes to give me their energy, and the humans aren't that slow, so it's adrenaline for now.

-

I was resting in the room, waiting for the mass amount of humans to appear, all calling out 'intruder!' at the top of their voices. Hearing a small whooshing sound, along with paws on the floor, I guessed they had sent out one of their Pokémon to fight with them. I stood up as it neared, and sure enough, a Mightyena came around the corner, barking its head off. It didn't get much further than the corner though, as in a single, swift movement, my sharp claws managed to cleave its head right off. I made silent prayers that it would make it to Arceus' heaven. Humans are evil and savage, and they can abandon their friends. But Pokémon are nicer, often helping those they love, like the Mightyena. Unfortunately for me, its death yelp had obviously warned the other humans, and with more whooshing sounds, and more sounds on the floor, I knew it was going to be a tough fight.

-

(If you can't guess yet, it's still Jet)

The first round the corner was a trio of Golbats.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" One of the bats said. On the other hand, I decided for action, not words, and had already too out his friends by the time he finished the sentence. Then after five whole days of not speaking, I finally did.

"If you haven't noticed, numbnut, I am a cat!" He didn't have time to throw another insult before his life ended. But the next Pokémon in actually made me that bit scared. A Flygon. And it had already brought up a Flamethrower. I dodged out of the way, but got a small burn. I took the small chance I had and swiped at his throat before retreating back to my position. As the smoke from the flames disappeared up the vents, I saw that a Flygon's armour of scales was tougher than I thought, and that he had only received a small scratch!

"What're ya gonna do now, little kitty?" he taunted.

My reaction to that was anger, which caused a quickly charged Ice Punch to fly at his head. I heard snapping; probably his neck, then he fell over with a loud crash. There were three Dustox, six Swellows, and a Blaziken behind it. They were probably waiting to see if Flygon won. The Blaziken decided it was going to lean against a wall, but the other nine Pokémon wanted to attack. And they did.

-

(As if you couldn't guess by now)

I immediately sprung to action, taking down one of the Swellows, but getting scratched a little by two more in the process. I turned and saw one heading for me, so held up one claw, and its eyes went right to the claws. I threw the mess of a bird at the others. After that, I simply sped around the room, slashing at the Dustox, all while avoiding their toxic spores. After seeing their friends torn to shreds, the rest of the Swellows fled back around the corner, leaving just the Blaziken and me. Said Blaziken blankly stared at me. I was just about to open my mouth to talk, when it sped towards me with a fire punch.

I narrowly dodged the attack, but landed awkwardly. I looked up to see my luck came out well; the fire chicken had its fist stuck in the wall. I let out a sigh of relief and prepared myself for a very angry Blaziken. I stood, smirking at it. What I forgot about was one of its famous aspects. One that hit me square in the face. Damned Blaze Kick. I growled and jumped to the wall. I used it as an object to propel myself at the struggling bird, spinning for extra speed. My claw hit it directly in the eyes.

-

(Guess, I dare you!)

"You bastard!" The bird shouted, pulling its hand free and clutching its face. I rushed forward, aiming to finish it. What I got was another Blaze Kick to the face! I went sprawling across the ground, while it sped after me like having no eyes was no problem at all. I rolled to the side to avoid another Blaze Kick. It began a barrage of Fire Punches as I realised that I had to stay on the defensive; another hit and I would be a gonner. Dodging to the left and right multiple times, I read his pattern and found an opening. That's when I struck. In the chest, to knock the wind out him. He was down, so I quickly pulled off a Night Slash, striking the neck.

-

(Do I need to bother?)

He was dead, no need to check that. I looked down at him and immediately regretted it. The sight of eye sockets without the eyes generally does make you queasy. I heard the humans where incredibly close, so I searched for a place to hide. Soon, I found a cupboard and slid inside.

It was bigger than I thought it to be. I looked around after turning the light on. There wasn't much in here. I sat down on the floor, and tried to rest and gather up energy, before they found me. But remembering that I was a spy, I swiftly and quietly pressed my ear against the door.

"What happened in here?" One of the humans asked.

"I dunno," Another one, female, answered, "Hey, look up there!" I was slightly tempted to open the door and see what they were looking at, but they shouted it out anyway. "The vents! So that's where our spy's gone! John, send a Sneasel up there immediately! We have to find it."

I chuckled at their stupidity; they thought I escaped through the vents! I really felt like opening the door now, they would be so surprised.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and as I spun around, two Pokémon where floating in the middle of the room. And the purple one said exactly what I was thinking:

"What now?"

* * *

So yeah! Cresselia and Darkrai finally appeared! What do you think of Jet?

Oh! And thanks to Queen Palkia for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 10 The Pokéhuman War

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I would be very rich!

AN: Still Jet's point of view so yeah...

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Poké-Human War**

(PoV of Jet)

They were chatting, but I wasn't concentrating on them, I was checking to see where the humans had gone off to. But I couldn't hear them. At least it was safer now. So I turned to the two Pokémon.

"Hello, do you mind quieting down, just a bit?" I asked them, grabbing their attention.

"Do you know where we are?" The purple one asked. So I answered with what I knew.

"All I know is that we are in some human base. Now do you mind telling me who you are?" I wanted answers about the two of them, "And which side are you on?"

The black one stepped, well, floated forwards a bit. "I'm Darkrai, and this," he pointed to the purple one, "Is Cresselia."

"And which side are you on?" they didn't answer that bit yet.

"What do you mean?" Cresselia asked me.

"The Poké-Human War!" I told them, "It's only the biggest war in history!" Who were these people?

"What's that?" The black one looked around.

"Are you mentally impaired?" I asked him, seriously wondering if he had not heard about the war. To that he decided he was pissed off and sped towards me with an attack charging. However, using my speed, I zoomed round behind him and pressed my claw to his neck.

"Be a good boy and sit down." I ordered. He did so, and Cresselia followed suit.

"Right, why don't you know about the war?" I asked them.

Their answer was an odd one: "We're from the past." Darkrai said, still glaring at me.

I gave up with them and decided they really didn't know. So I sat down and started to tell them about the war, most that I knew, anyway.

"Okay, so about three hundred years ago, there was a band of rogue Pokémon, who attacked and killed just for fun. Obviously, the humans didn't like this and told them to stop or they would declare war on all Pokémon. Of course, the Pokémon did stop. But even though, the humans kept their promise of war if it happened again. And about twenty years later another band of Pokémon, some Carvanha, started killing. The humans decided to kill anyone who began killing. So they murdered the Carvanha. But of course the wild Pokémon were shocked that the humans didn't try to take the nice way, and wanted revenge. And because each side kept killing for revenge, it just began to turn into a war. A war where to win, the other side had to be eradicated. Of course, some Pokémon who had befriended humans decided to join them and help them with the war. There has been tries of peace, but all have failed. Many bases have been built on both sides, as strongholds. Some bases are used as spy industries, where they send out spies to find out as much as possible, then return back and report the info. But most bases are just strongholds for soldiers. There are also assassin bases, the usual war camp bases, training bases, and also defence bases for those not participating in the war. Anyway, the humans decided that we either join them or die, but most Pokémon have been brought up with their parents telling them the humans are bad. That's about all I know really."

-

(Guess who? Roger! No, it's Jet.)

Unfortunately, they still had not answered my question, so I repeated it, "So, which side are you on?"

"The Pokémon's side of course!" Cresselia exclaimed.

"Just making sure, remember, Pokémon have joined them, and quite a lot, too." I told them both.

"Wait, is the moon red?" Cresselia suddenly said.

"Why's that?" I asked, curious, "Erm, no, not last time I checked."

"Okay then," They never said anything else about it, and I probably didn't want to know.

"You said that we're in a human base right now?" Darkrai inquired.

"Yes."

"Then where are they?" He asked.

"We're in a storage room," I told him.

"What?" He asked, obviously not understanding.

"A cupboard," I tried simplifying it for him.

"So that's why there aren't any here!" He finally realised. Yippy! Good for him!

"It's a pretty big cupboard," Cresselia stated.

"Good find, miss obvious!" Darkrai murmured.

"Right!" I said sternly, grabbing there attention, "We are going to raid this base from the inside and get every last human here!"

"Why's that?" Cresselia asked.

"Coz they already know we're here, so sneaking around is out of the question. Also, I have to get some info on their computers onto this memory stick and bring it home to the Alakazams. Getting rid of the humans will prevent untimely interruptions. Plus there'll be fewer humans to fight us in the war." I explained.

"And you want us to help murder them?" Darkrai asked.

"You're on the Pokémon's side, and it's a war. Kill or be killed, your choice." I think my mini-speech went well as they both got up and looked prepared for a battle.

-

(I'll give you three clues. It begins with 'J'. It ends with 'T'. The middle letter is 'E'. It's Roger! No, it's not Roger, he's next chapter! It's Jet!)

We burst out of the storage room and saw no one in the room, so I instantly planted the memory stick in the computer and started to transfer as many files across as I could. I saw the other two Pokémon speed off round the corner. Minutes pass, and when done, I take the memory stick out of the computer, and plug it into another one. More minutes pass, and I take it out again. Only this time, I don't put it in the third, because there's another Pokémon in the room, and it was not looking happy!

* * *

First of all, sorry for such a short chapter, but I want the fighting and such to be in the other chapter after this. So yeah, more Jet, and next time, we'll have point of views of more people, and occasionally the third person which was before we decided on coming to the future. So unfortunately, it was kind of a filler to set us up for the fighting and let us know about what's happening. Have a good day.

Unless the moon's red.


	12. Chapter 11 The Future Is Confusing

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Mew would still be creator, not Arceus!

Personal opinions rock! Although, I still like Arceus.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Future is Confusing**

(Following our heroes, no PoV. I know, it's a shocker!)

Cresselia and Darkrai were wandering down some hallways of a human base, following the orders of a Weavile. At the moment, they were wondering what on earth they were brought to this future for. But any original thoughts were lost at the sight of a Lucario coming round the corner. Cresselia knocked it over with a Psychic followed by a swift Dark Pulse, knocking it out.

"Hey, Darkrai," Cresselia turned towards him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why haven't we disappeared yet?" she asked, looking out for other random enemies to appear.

"Dunno, maybe it's a more important future than the other." Darkrai mused.

-

(Guess what? I know... Jet! NO! It's third person!)

"Roger!" A human shouted, signalling the twin tailed Pokémon closer. The Electivire stood next to its master, while he was finishing on a computer. The human finally stood, with the Pokémon following.

"So, Roger, are you ready for a Weavile?" The Electivire roared with courage. "I'm glad to see you looking good for battle! Don't forget, Roger, that Weaviles are incredibly fast and powerful but are also weak defensive-wise" The human looked his Pokémon straight in the eye. Roger smiled, reassuring his trainer. Then it left, to face off against that Weavile.

-

(Oh no, PoV again, but it's not who you think!)

I looked across at Darkrai, and a weird feeling came at the pit of my stomach. One that I've had before. I know what it is, but it can't be. Not with Darkrai! I could feel my face heating up with the thought, but luckily, he was focused on the corner, just in case. Remembering the situation I was in, I sneaked a quick glance behind me, but nothing was there.

"Did you see that?" Darkrai asked as I turned back round.

"See what?" I wondered aloud, as my face cooled down.

"There was something black that just went past, a bit smaller than our Weavile friend." I was struck into silence, and we continued on with our path down the corridor. We nearly made it to the end, but a small problem prevented us. That small problem was a sharp 'who are you?' from behind us. We both simultaneously turned round to see a two tailed, bulky Electivire staring at us. It wasn't glaring, just staring in confusion. Until I noticed its hand glowing with yellow energy. In one swift movement, it managed to knock over Darkrai before I could warn him. As he was getting up, I finally decided it was hostile and launched my own attack, a Psychic at the smirking Pokémon, knocking it flat on its back. But by the time Darkrai recovered, it had already got back to its feet!

-

(Darky views!)

Damn that Electric Pokémon! I noticed it back across the corridor, growling at me and Cresselia. Its hand was glowing again, and it lunged for my face. I closed my eyes, but all I heard was a loud 'Shit!' leave the Pokémon's mouth. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Cresselia in front of me, and a large bruise on the Electivire's nose. Obviously he had run into a Protect attack, and I was amazed she pulled one up that quick! I smiled back at Cresselia before launching a Dark Pulse at the downed enemy. We both floated over to him, and he was now close to fainting.

"Please! Don't kill me!" He pleaded.

To that, I smiled, and charged up a Dark Pulse, said "Us? We don't kill," Then shot it, knocking him out.

"Hopefully when he wakes up, he'll remember you spared him," Cresselia said.

I looked at her smiling face, and saw her cheeks go red, and felt mine heat up too. Fortunately, she realised and turned away, sparing both of us from making excuses.

-

(Ooh! New character! Remember Scar? No, well, remember the Sneasel that went in search of Jet? Thought so, he's Scar.)

I followed the scent of this Weavile all the way down the vents to the opening to outside. I felt the cold air bite at me through my fur, and retracted, but stared at the snow outside. I noticed the footprints, or what the snow hadn't covered of them at least. I also noticed the fact that they were only one set, and that set were point towards me. The Weavile hadn't left through the vents, he came in through them! I groaned, partly because I didn't find the culprit, but mainly because now I had to go all the way back to where I started.

-

(Third person again)

A continuously blushing pair of legendaries hovered down the corridor, avoiding eye contact and remaining in awkward silence. But they instantly stopped blushing and stopped still at the sound of creepy laughter. A bright flash of light blinded the couple, and they found themselves in an open, flowery field, next to the clearest lake they had ever seen. They gaped around and a green fairy appeared.

"Like it?" it asked.

"Sure do, but why aren't you evil?" Cresselia asked it.

"I'm a Celebi from another dimension, silly! Mew sent me here!" it chimed.

"Why are we here?" Darkrai asked.

"So you two can kiss!" Celebi received angry glares at that, "Just joking!"

"Seriously, Celebi, why are we here?" Darkrai repeated.

"To chat about that future," It smiled at them both, "Do you remember asking about the moon?"

"Yeah, it was white, like usual," Cresselia answered.

"Do you two not get it?" Celebi asked, receiving 'no' from both of them, "White moon, no Eclipson!" He paused, but they stared at him, "It was your GOOD future, you dimwits!"

"Hold on, that was our good future? It was a three hundred year war!" Cresselia exclaimed.

"Yes," Celebi agreed, "But Eclipson is an apocalypse!"

"But we know how it started, we defeat Eclipson, then stop those Carvanha!" Darkrai theorised.

"You don't realise what's at stake do you?" Celebi shouted, "That will cause a civil war that will turn the world to ruins, just as Eclipson will!"

"But how is it worse? The entirety of humans isn't fighting!" Darkrai replied angrily.

"Yes, they will, just not as much, not to mention that the civil war would be more savage than the Poké-human war! They'll kill everything in the way! And that includes Arceus!"

"Hold on, Arceus will die?" Cresselia questioned.

"Yes, in the Poké-human war, Arceus doesn't get involved. But in the civil war, he does, and with his downfall, many more legendaries will avenge him. These include you, and all of these legendaries will also die! Without them to overlook the world, it will not only fall into a barren wasteland, but it will eventually, after another two hundred years or so, collapse in on itself, and be nothing more than a cloud of dust in the vast of space!" Celebi explained, annoyance clearly showing.

-

(Still third person)

A few minutes later, everyone had calmed down into a silence, which was soon broken by Cresselia.

"So where are we?"

"What I call the Stend Garden," Celebi answered.

"And that is?" Cresselia pushed on.

"It may confuse you, but it's a time between times. A place between all the different timelines of the future. And seeing as there is always a future, it is stable here. I made it like this by the way. Until I came here, it was sandy as the desert," Celebi explained, then floated up and left, leaving the moon legendaries to sit on the warm grass and stare at the lake.

"So, Darkrai, it's more than we thought, after Eclipson, we have to watch out for those Carvanha!" Cresselia said quietly.

"Hey, Cresselia, do you mind using Future Sight, just this once?" Darkrai asked, his voice just as quiet.

"Come on, Darkrai, you know that I don't like to see my future," Cresselia said, "But I don't really trust that Celebi either, so yeah, I'll do it." And suddenly, she became enveloped in an odd blue aura, as she closed her eyes. Time passed. More than Darkrai expected. But eventually, she opened her eyes.

"There's something he left out. There is an overthrow of the legendaries in the good future! And there's an odd tablet, and a shrine, with the same markings," she finally said.

And with that, they both sat in silence, knowing the near and far future, waiting for the Celebi to take them somewhere new.

* * *

Yeah! After long waiting, I finally did it! Let's just say that I hate homework! But I feel happy knowing that a couple of things have happened, but a couple of loose ends are left untied. For example, the Sneasel, but unfortunately I couldn't fit the rest of his small journey, which may I add, was kind of not needed anyway. But cliffhanger, and learning stuff! Yay!


	13. Chapter 12 The Worst Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and you can't prove that I do!

I've been dead for a while. A big while. So I put in extra action in this chapter for all you people who actually read this.

So this chapter, we go to yet another future! Oh and it's back to third person!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Worst Future**

Darkrai and Cresselia were looking around Celebi's void between the universes. It was a vast expanse of green hills and clear lakes.

"Nice place here," Darkrai noticed.

"Yeah, yeah," Celebi fluttered back towards them, "We've got to get to that future, you know, the one after the civil war?"

"I'm ready, are you ready, Darkrai?" Cresselia asked. After a quick 'ready' from Darkrai, they slowly saw the landscape twist, and with a bright flash, they were somewhere horrific.

-

The landscape was a plain of soil, no grass and a few rotten trees. Nearby was a huge lake of dirty brown liquid. Next to this lake was a small bunch of Pokémon.

Darkrai looked around and quickly spotted this band of Pokémon, he turned to ask Celebi something, but the green fairy had disappeared. So instead, he asked it to Cresselia.

"Do you know why they're here?"

"No, do you?" was the answer and question.

"Yes of course..." he started, "Not. Why else would I ask you?"

"Well... um, I dunno. But anyway, aren't we gonna ask them about this place?"Cresselia pointed to the group.

"Didn't Celebi already tell us that this is the 'civil war future'?" Darkrai reminded her.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll take us away from here if we don't find more out." And with that, she began hovering towards the Pokémon leaving Darkrai no choice but to follow her.

-

"Halt!" A Pokémon's voice rang out, "Who are you?"

Darkrai took a couple of seconds to realise that an Alakazam had Teleported right in front of them. After the few seconds of nothing, the two moon legendaries recited their names to the psychic type. Unlike Darkrai and Cresselia, it replied instantly.

"Come with me. Don't even think of escaping!"

"So what's you're name?" Darkrai asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"I'm Alex. Codename: Silent Psychic," was the quick answer.

"And what are a load of Pokémon doing out in the open in such dangerous times?" Cresselia asked, trying to sound familiar to the time.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to give the answer to you until we know more about you," Darkrai half expected to that to be the answer.

After a few more silent seconds, they met with the pack of Pokémon. There were a couple of Blaziken, Swamperts and Torterras, and right at the lake's edge, was Suicune. She instantly turned to face the newcomers.

"Alex, who are they and why are they here?" she questioned.

"To be honest, Miss Suicune, I brought them to you so you could ask them yourself. But I did manage to get their names. This is Darkrai, and this is Cresselia," he pointed to each of them respectively.

"First of all which side are you on?" she stepped up to them.

"We're on your side, of course!" Darkrai said quickly.

"Okay, and why are you here?" Suicune continued.

"Wait. You're just gonna take Darkrai's word for it, just like that?" Cresselia asked.

"Put it this way, if any of you try anything, you'll be dealing with about sixty of us. So choose your side wisely!" Suicune threatened.

-

After a couple more questions from Suicune, Darkrai and Cresselia were left to mingle around, and follow the group. But soon enough, danger found its way to the two legendaries. First word came from Alakazam, and the Pokémon got to their battle formation, which had the Torterras up front, with the Blaziken behind and the Swampert were in the water. Suicune and Alakazam were at the front, and Darkrai and Cresselia were at the back.

Suddenly, a whole group of Gallade and Gardevoir came out of nowhere. Dragonites and Flygon were Teleported with them. If it was possible to record the amount of time it took for the two groups to begin fighting, it would be less than a second. Darkrai and Cresselia were frozen in awe for a couple of seconds before their brains realised what had happened. And in this short amount of time, three Pokémon on each side had already fallen. Darkrai decided to fight for his side, and charged to the front line. Cresselia, however, tried sneaking around the side, to attack from behind. Before she was stopped by a Flygon, she managed to get a glimpse of the leader of the other group. But right now, a large dragon was trying to cleave her head off with Steel Wing. In retaliation, she launched a Psychic onto the beast. This Psychic also passed onto another Flygon, downing both of them. Dodging a couple of Psychics and Focus Blasts, she made her way to Suicune to tell her the news.

-

Darkrai was stuck in battle with the many Gardevoir at the front. He was downing them one by one. They were falling like flies. The type advantage wasn't there against the Gallade, however. Those generally took more hits. But even they weren't what Darkrai was worried about. What he was worried about were the Dragonites. Luckily they were all fighting with various Torterras and Blaziken. The Swamperts were sometimes getting a couple with sneaky Ice Beams from the water. But unfortunately for Darkrai, one was heading directly for him, murder in its eyes. He managed to dodge one of its Flamethrowers, but got hit by the second. He turned to strike at it, but it was already on the ground, frozen by a Swampert. As he turned back, another froze his arm with a Blizzard, which also froze a couple Torterras beside him. He decided to ignore the Dragonites and focus on the Gardevoir again. But suddenly, he didn't feel like fighting. Just sleeping...

-

"Their boss is Mewtwo!" Cresselia practically screamed into Suicune's ear, to let her hear over the noise of the fighting. With that she looked for Darkrai for to help him with the fighting. Soon she saw him lying down, with a Dragonite looking hungry sitting right behind him. She unleashed what was probably the strongest Psychic attack she had ever accomplished. It hit its mark, which got sent flying back into a couple more, obviously knocked out. Cresselia stared stupidly for a second, amazed at her power, before remembering that she had to rescue Darkrai from the midst of the Battle. She shot forwards, weaving in and out of the various Pokémon, ducking and dodging an uncountable number of attacks. She managed to pick Darkrai up without losing much speed. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a Fire Blast, and it hit both her and Darkrai. It did, luckily, send them both far enough that they were out of the way of any immediate danger. She looked down at Darkrai and the only thought that came to her mind was 'He looks cute when he's asleep'. A small blush crept onto her face, but disappeared quickly when a stray Energy Ball flew past her head.

She tried shaking Darkrai to waken him, but to no avail. Next she tried repeatedly slapping him, but again, no luck. Out of nowhere, a Shadow Ball hit him square on the head, knocking him wide awake.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Hello?" a stream of random questions came out of Darkrai's mouth as he woke with shock.

"You got put to sleep by something." Cresselia described, ignoring his questions.

"Well let's see how they like it, then!" Darkrai hovered over to the fight, with Cresselia close behind him. Without warning, Darkrai sent out a Dark Void across the entire of the opposing team. Within three seconds, they were all sound asleep.

"Well, that's one way of solving things." Cresselia reasoned.

"Okay guys," Suicune shouted, "Take no prisoners!"

And then the world went white.

-

"I really don't think you wanted to see that." Celebi said as the two legendaries came back into his void.

"Why, what was going to happen?" Cresselia asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They were going to brutally murder Mewtwo and his group, just like they would any other group," was the answer.

"Surely one side would win eventually," Darkrai thought aloud.

"No, not at all," Celebi said, "You see, there are many groups, thousands, tens of thousands maybe. They all think they are on one side or another. And in that world, they cannot trust another band of Pokémon that could potentially defeat them, just in case. So they kill them. Whoever they see, they kill them. There's no uniform or anything for the sides, they don't even have names. So it's just loads of groups roaming around killing everything in sight. They adapt to live with their clan, believe what their clan teaches, which is often the same: 'You live with us, you cannot trust anyone else on the other side, and anyone is potentially on the other side'. So following those rules, eventually everything will die. And I mean everything. If you think Eclipson is an apocalypse, you've not seen the power of confusion, hatred, and of course, us Pokémon. Because when that is combined, the end of life on Earth comes to an end."

* * *

Yeah! I finally did another chapter! Cliffhanger ending here, well not much of a cliffhanger, but epic nonetheless. There was a bit of action, a tiny bit of lunar eclipse shipping and stuff.

Also, I'd like to say sorry for taking a while to get this up. I just recently got Soul Silver and it is awesome!

Also also, I thought of putting Trivia and a random quote at the end here.

The trivia is just well, trivia, generally about the story. The random quote is just the most random thing I can think of at the time.

Trivia: Jet and Alex are both Pokémon from my Platinum version, trained up to level 100 by repeating the League over and over again. (Yes, it's boring)

Random quote: Make that hairy cow moo on a skyscraper.


	14. Chapter 13 Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: You won't believe it! I don't own Pokémon! Yeah, unbelievable!

**Chapter 13 – Deep Freeze**

"Okay, I'll be seeing you, then. Oh! By the way, to stop Eclipson, you have to kill all of the legendaries," Celebi instructed.

"Hold on, kill them?" Cresselia asked, stunned.

"Yes, that is the only way to defeat this Armageddon," Celebi explained.

"Okay then, I guess this is goodbye?" Darkrai said, right before the same white flash took over.

They appeared in a flat plain of soft, white snow, with a couple of mountains off in one direction, and nothing in the other direction. A small, dark shape was heading for the mountain with ice covering it.

"Is that where we're going, then?" Darkrai pointed to it.

"Guess so."

The two legendaries started off towards the frozen mountains.

Two Snorunt were waiting at the top of this mountain, looking out at two shapes heading for their home.

"How long does master have to take?" The first asked. The question was answered instantly as a huge gust of wind blew past the Snorunt from behind, signalling the arrival of their master.

"Miss Articuno," The second Snorunt greeted, bowing down in loyalty, "I've found a new recruit."

The first Snorunt looked up at its master. She was a different colour to what she normally was. The normal, sky blue feathers were now a dark navy blue. The tail, and crest were a deep violet, and her eyes were a piercing yellow.

"We've found what appear to be intruders," This Snorunt looked down at the small, black and purple blobs at the foot of the mountain.

"Alright then, send the troops," her voice was strangely soothing and calm, "those two won't make it through our mountain caves alive!"

Darkrai stopped at a huge cave entrance.

"Couldn't we just fly to the top?" He asked, looking up.

"Honestly, I don't think a Pidgeot could get to the top of this!" Cresselia answered, making her way forwards into the cave, with Darkrai following close behind. The inside of the cave wasn't that dark, ice made various structures, and many icicles scattered the ceiling. The very ground below them was made purely of ice! They floated forwards, surveying the scene and trying to find a tunnel through the mountain, soon finding a way through to the left. The air got colder the further they went in. But they two still put up with it and kept going.

Until they saw a spine.

A very big spine.

"What is that doing here?" Darkrai asked, floating closer.

"That is the spinal cord of a Mamoswine who didn't follow orders," said a smug voice behind them. They turned around to find a couple of Weavile watching them, claws at the ready. Without warning, one of them jumped at Darkrai, who swiftly ducked, letting the Weavile sail right over his head. It began to skid on the smooth ice, but dug its claws in and came to a halt. The other Weavile decided to follow up, landing an Ice Punch on Darkrai. Darkrai struck back with a Dark Void, putting both opponents to a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Darkrai fell to the floor, and Cresselia immediately dashed to his side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It must be the cold," he tried to get up, "and the fact that I just used an attack that requires a lot of energy."

"No wonder, it puts everyone to sleep," Cresselia exclaimed, "I'm glad I didn't get caught up in that, or both of us would be down!"

She helped him back up into the air.

"Can you float better now?" she asked as he moved around.

"It's alright, I guess," he confirmed, and they both chose a tunnel to continue along.

"Why did they fail to annihilate these nitwits?!" stormed a now very angry Articuno.

"I – I'm sorry, Mi – Miss Articuno," a Snorunt bowed to her. A couple more Snorunt came up out of a tunnel to greet their master with more news.

"These intruders seem to be getting lucky," one Snorunt said.

"They just happen to be choosing the correct way to us, without any knowledge of our mountain!" the other explained the situation.

Unfortunately, the news made Articuno very angry, and retaliation to the news, blasted both of the Snorunt with an Ice Beam. This Ice Beam was unlike other Ice Beams. It didn't just encase them in ice, but instead transformed all of the cells in their body to ice! She smiled at her two ice sculptures, both of the Snorunt were never to be heard from again.

"What is this?" Cresselia ran up to an ice sculpture of a Froslass. Darkrai turned to look at it. It captured every feature of the Froslass, a scared look on its face, using Shadow Ball.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?" Cresselia asked for Darkrai's opinion.

"To be honest, it seems a bit too detailed for me, and why is it scared?" he said.

"Don't be such a huff! I think it's amazing that they got this amount of detail on an ice sculpture!" Cresselia began floating on again, choosing a random path to go down.

Only to be stopped by Darkrai, who pointed behind her. She turned to find a couple of Jynx and Glalie already beginning to attack. She attacked the Glalie heading for Darkrai, who gave her a 'thanks' and easily took down a Jynx. She, however, was currently dodging left and right to avoid many Ice Beams from the two Glalie. That is, until Darkrai took down one of them. Now she could concentrate more on attacking the Glalie, which was easily took down with a Psychic attack. By the time she had done this, Darkrai had finished off the last Jynx.

"I think we now know who the better fighter is!" Darkrai joked.

"It was only because you had a type advantage," Cresselia moaned.

"Yeah, but I did help you out, you were being ganged up on," Darkrai said.

"I have to agree, next time, we should take them out before they can begin to attack!" Cresselia said. But Darkrai didn't reply. She waited a few seconds before turning round to see Darkrai on the ground, encased in ice. And behind him were about seven Sealeo. She did as she said she would and swiftly brought a Thunderbolt to the Sealeo.

"What do you mean you failed?!" Articuno's voice pounded upon the sorry Glalie and Jynx. They bowed their heads in sorrow and fear. They accepted that they couldn't escape the end of their lives. And indeed, they were turned to ice by their infuriated Mistress.

"Put them somewhere in my caves," she ordered a random Snorunt, calming slightly, "I don't like my statues to all be in the same place!"

The Snorunt ran off with about five more, slowly carrying the sculptures down into the mountain. A short while afterwards, more Snorunt came up to replace them.

"I want those intruders killed!" Articuno shouted to the Snorunt, "Get my Walrein to kill them! Get my Mamoswine to kill them! Get my Weavile to kill them! Get my Abomasnow to kill them!"

"Miss Articuno, I know you're angry," a Snorunt told her, "But wouldn't it be best to keep at least some of your good soldiers here to guard you? You know, just in case?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she calmed down a little, "But still, don't disobey orders, I want them killed, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the affirmative.

The Sealeo one by one, fell to the annoyed Cresselia's Thunderbolt attack. Now that one problem was fixed, there came the other: Darkrai. Unfortunately for Cresselia, she wasn't in the best place to melt ice. She began to push the big block of ice which held Darkrai prisoner along, which was made easier considering that it was very slippery.

She tried to crush the ice and break it away with a Psychic attack, but to no avail. The only other option was to hug the ice and hope it would melt.

A few minutes later, she noticed that indeed, she was getting wet, and her plan was working. But in all honesty, she didn't really like hugging a piece of ice – it was rather cold. So she got off and tried the Psychic attack again, now some of it was water. And she succeeded! Well, partly. She had only gotten his head free. Not much use when it comes to moving him around and letting him attack. Darkrai spluttered pieces of ice and water out of his mouth.

Right afterwards, a Hydro Pump narrowly missed his hair.

"What the?" he shouted, not being able to see the assailant because of the ice around him.

"Leave my Darkrai alone!" Cresselia shouted, annoyed at the bad luck she was having. She hated to admit it, but Darkrai was better at knocking out opponents. She was the defensive one. But here she had to go on the offensive.

She saw the opposition, which looked quite threatening. But fear was not with her for that fight, and she soon begun with a Thunderbolt on the Walrein that assaulted Darkrai, knocking it out. She ducked under an Ice Beam from one of the Abomasnow, and then fired a Thunderbolt at the charging Weavile. This Thunderbolt managed to travel through all of the Weavile, and even to a Mamoswine. Not like it did anything to the Mamoswine, but it knocked out all of the Weavile! The Mamoswine then decided it was their turn, until Cresselia's rage turned on them. She used Psychic to lift one up, and bowl it into the others. She really couldn't believe she was doing this good. Darkrai, however, was fully aware how her Psychic attacks were getting much stronger. The remaining Abomasnow decided to do the best thing and flee.

Darkrai's prison was finally shattered with a powerful Psychic from Cresselia.

"Thanks!" Darkrai said honestly.

"See! I can be powerful when I want to!" Cresselia told him, twirling around.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Darkrai said, "but look down."

Cresselia did so, and saddened a little. There was Arceus' Mind Plate stuck in the ice below them.

"And by the way, Cresselia," Darkrai said in a teasing voice.

"What?" Cresselia looked at him.

"Since when was I _your_ Darkrai?" he asked.

In response, all she could do was go beetroot in the face and turn away in embarrassment.

On the summit, the Snorunt were very busy transporting many ice statues all over the place.

"Well, I sure am glad I listened to you," Articuno admitted to the Snorunt.

"I have to give sincere thanks for your agreement!" the Snorunt said happily, thanking Arceus he wasn't her next prey.

"If I sent all my good soldiers, we'd have too many pretty ornaments around here, and no valuable fighters left," she told the Snorunt, "Which is why you are no the leader."

The Snorunt could not believe his eyes... I mean ears. She was making him leader? "But, why?" he asked.

"Because, you and all the other Pokémon around here are leaving! I'm gonna fight these intruders, and if I win, I'll find you and bring you back. If I don't," she put wing around the Snorunt, "Live a good life." With that, she watched the Snorunt go, getting everyone together.

While she prepared for the fight ahead.

Well, again, sorry for taking a while! But the chapter is finally here and we have the great Articuno! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review it!

ALSO! Thanks to QueenPalkia and DragonforceX for reviewing the story!

Onto the Trivia, and stuff!

Trivia:

1: My favourite part to write in this chapter was the parts with Articuno!

2: This is my longest Chapter so far, just under 1900 words! That's right you've read around 1900 words of Eclipson today!

Random quote:

DARKRAI BELONGS TO NO ONE! Hehe...


	15. Chapter 14 SnowTopped Battle!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me coz I don't own Pokémon and stuff!

After ages... a year or two? I can't remember, but hey, another chapter for an old story that I started a very long time ago and for some reason gave up on it. I have decided to give it another go, though. Also, this is my first proper battle scene, so I'm not sure if it'll be all that good but hey, let's have hope.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 – Snow-Topped Battle!**

Cresselia was staring at yet another statue, as Darkrai was floating back and forth.

"These statues are pretty nice, aren't they Darkrai?" Cresselia looked at him.

"Yeah..." Darkrai began, "But there's something wrong about them. I just can't figure out what."

"It's so lifelike!" she continued looking over the sculpture.

"Well, we still have to get to the top of this mountain, and fight whatever's at the top!" Darkrai reminded her, "Don't forget that!"

With that, both legendaries hovered on up through the caves to hopefully reach the top of the freezing maze.

Articuno watched as all of her followers left down the other set of tunnels, as to make sure that there were no more unfortunate run-ins with these annoying intruders. She decided to look over her stock of food. She ate a couple Sitrus Berries; she knew that stopping during battle to eat them for recovery could mean the opponents get in free hits. She practiced a couple of moves against the rocks scattered around, freezing all of them in quick succession.

Suddenly, she could hear quiet voices coming out of the caves, so she flew to the top of a large rock and prepared to battle.

"I know this is an exit!" Cresselia shouted, "There's lots of light coming out of this tunnel!"

"That's what you said about the last tunnel! But it turned out to be blocked by a wall of ice!" Darkrai shouted back. Only to quieten down when he saw outside through the exit.

"What did I tell you?" Cresselia asked smugly. They walked out into the shining sunlight, reflecting off of every surface into their eyes. Out of nowhere, they heard a voice.

"Why have you come to this place, to cause such havoc?" Cresselia and Darkrai saw a silhouette of a huge bird against the bright sun. "Did you come to rid many Pokémon of their homes? Did you come to scare me? Or is it as I think, that you have come to defeat me. Kill me, even, to be one step closer to defeating the red moon? I am Articuno, and I'll show you the power of Eclipson!"

The mighty bird flew down from her perch to land smoothly in front of the two legendaries. Wasting no time, she launched an Ice Beam at Darkrai. He just managed to duck under it. Cresselia launched a Thunderbolt at the majestic bird, which narrowly missed. Unexpectedly, Articuno whacked Cresselia on the head with her wing before flying back a little. Darkrai soon noticed that Cresselia was moving a bit slower, but had to avert his attention as another Ice Beam shot towards him. He dodged to the right and immediately shot a Dark Pulse towards the avian Pokémon, closely followed by Cresselia's Thunderbolt. Articuno swiftly dodged both attacks and launched another Ice Beam at Cresselia. The attack went over Cresselia's head, freezing part of the mountain behind her. Darkrai shot another Dark Pulse at Articuno, which managed to clip a feather off of her wing. In retaliation, she managed to hit Darkrai with an Ice Beam, freezing his hand to the wall of ice and rock behind him. Cresselia managed to hit Articuno with a Psychic, knocking it over into the snow. Wasting no time, Darkrai shot a Dark Pulse at Articuno with his free hand. After being shot back a couple feet, Articuno flew up into the sky and shot an Ice Beam at Cresselia, barely missing. Cresselia then struck back with a Psychic, forcing the icy legendary to the ground. Wasting no time, she struck the ice around Darkrai's hand. Darkrai smiled a 'thanks' back at Cresselia, and returned his attention to Articuno. The bird was climbing back to its feet. Cresselia launched another Psychic at her, knocking her back. Darkrai was about to move forward to attack, but stopped as an Ice Beam was shot at him from behind. He whirled around and shot a Dark Pulse at the attacker. He managed to hit a Glalie square in the face and it fell to the ground. Considering it unconscious, he turned back to Articuno, who was now in the air again. She shot an Ice Beam at him, but narrowly missed and completely froze the Glalie behind him into an ice sculpture! Cresselia looked back at him, worried. Articuno was laughing at them.

"I will make this your icy prison!" Articuno sounded slightly gleeful.

Darkrai ignored the threats and fired a Shadow Ball at her. She dodged it and started laughing again. Cresselia and Darkrai felt unnerved upon hearing it.

"What's wrong with her?" Cresselia, now at Darkrai's side, asked.

"No idea, she seems to have gone insane" he responded.

Articuno's happiness quickly turned to rage as fired three Ice Beams at them. They narrowly dodged the attacks and fired a Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt back. However, Articuno wasn't as lucky and got struck by both attacks. She promptly fell to the ground yet again. As she got back up, Cresselia and Darkrai caught their breath. She decided to charge directly for them, and knocked Cresselia over. Articuno landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Prepare to die, my pretty!" Articuno said, following with insane laughter. However, Darkrai knocked her off with a Shadow Ball. She dove at Darkrai, but missed and flew up into the air. She launched an Ice Beam at him, which missed as Darkrai dodged and fired another Dark Pulse. She aimed to tackle into Cresselia, who had just got back up. But Cresselia moved out the way and she flew right into the spike on the frozen Glalie.

"Oh my god!" Cresselia gasped as she saw Articuno had impaled her chest on the Glalie.

Darkrai flew over to her, "Well, I guess our fight is over."

"Yeah, I was worried we weren't gonna win," Cresselia sighed.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure," Darkrai said, "Articuno seemed to be able to take a lot of our attacks."

"Apparently she can survive being impaled as well!" Cresselia pointed towards Articuno, who was slowly removing herself from the Glalie's horn.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Articuno screamed, before slipping on the ice and falling onto the spike a second time. Cresselia and Darkrai turned away as she screamed in pain.

"I don't think she'll survive this one," Darkrai said, turning back towards the cave entrance, "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, I don't think waiting around here'll do us any good, it's freezing!" Cresselia replied, noticing the cold for the first time in a while.

A small pink cat watched them disappear down into the cave. He floated over to where Articuno was lying on the ground from pulling herself off Glalie for a second time.

"How are you doing, little Arty?" Mew smiled at her.

"What do you think?" She retorted, pointing at the large amount of blood dripping from her chest.

"What do I think?" Mew asked himself, "I think red doesn't really suit you all that well!"

"This isn't funny!" Articuno screamed at him.

"Really?" Mew asked, "I think it's rather amusing that you failed so quickly."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Articuno wondered aloud.

"I'm being nice today," Mew chuckled, "I'm here to take you out of your misery."

"What!" Articuno exclaimed.

"Well, your not gonna live with a wound like that," Mew pointed at the hole in her chest. Articuno, realising that he was serious started to crawl away. Until Mew held her in place with Psychic.

"Where're you going?" Mew asked sweetly.

"To get away from you, you sadistic feline!" Articuno spat.

"I'm not gonna kill you right now," Mew said, "I wanna ask you some questions first."

"Fine, seeing as that's probably the only way you'll let me go," Articuno replied.

"First, what attacks did they use?"

"Darkrai used Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball, and Cresselia used Psychic and Thunderbolt, why?"

"Curiosity, mainly," Mew answered, "and who managed to impale you?"

"Actually, it was myself by accident" Articuno admitted.

"Ah, okay," Mew smiled, "That is all."

"Thank you, see you later, if I survive," Articuno said.

Mew chuckled, "who said I was letting you go?"

Articuno looked at him in shock, as he pointed at her and closed his hand into a fist, causing her head to crush inwards.

Well that ended rather violently. And if anyone is wondering, 5th generation Pokémon won't be in this, as it was made in 4th generation. If anyone actually cares, I got Black and am at the 2nd gym. (Not that anyone does) Thanks to the reviews, which were ages ago, but thanks are due anyway. And also, thanks to QueenPalkia, who, again ages ago, provided some rather fun battles and a nice picture of my Platinum team.

As with last time, Trivia and a random quote.

Trivia:

1: Articuno's Ice Beam didn't fully freeze Darkrai because he is another legendary.

2: This chapter has the biggest chunk of writing without speech in it so far.

Random Quote: ARGH THIS TOOK A WHILE!


	16. Chapter 15 Even in Safety, There is Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, as hard as that may be to believe!

OMG! Another update soon after the other one! No way! In this chapter, we have more travelling across to get to the new legendary and other stuff and stuff.

Warning! There is a small gory bit.

Oh, and if no one remembers, _italics_ are dreams!

Onto the story!

**Chapter 15 – Even in Safety, There is Evil**

"Finally, fresh air again!" Cresselia shouted, rushing out of the icy cave.

"That took longer than expected," agreed Darkrai, taking a deep breath.

"Which way do we go, then?" Cresselia asked.

"I have no idea," Darkrai looked around, and pointed in a direction, "But that direction seems to have less snow, so let's go that way."

"Yeah, I'm sick of the cold!" Cresselia said.

Cresselia and Darkrai started floating along in the direction, but Cresselia soon got bored.

"Darkrai?" she turned to face him. However, he didn't respond, and appeared to be in deep thought.

After a few moments, he responded, "Yes?"

"Do we really have to kill all of the legendaries?" she asked.

"That's what Celebi said," Darkrai answered, pondering the thought.

"If we couldn't even kill Articuno without her own screw-up, how are going to kill those that are even tougher, like Palkia or Dialga?" Cresselia worried.

"Don't be upset," Darkrai placed a hand on her shoulder, "We were doing well, she hardly even hit us with any attacks."

"I know, it's just that this is all really sudden," she shivered at remembering Articuno's scream.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this," Darkrai reassured her, "The only one I'm worried about is Arceus."

"I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing her!" Cresselia said.

"I am," Darkrai said, "Because then we'll be one fight away from victory!"

Somehow, Darkrai managed to calm Cresselia down. She was rather glad that he actually cared for her. She smiled in the silence as she knew that at least she had one friend in this messed up hell-hole. Darkrai was also smiling, for the same reasons.

Later that night, the lunar legendaries had wandered out of the frozen wasteland, and into a forest. They had decided to hide away in a small cave for the night, and covered the entrance up with branches and logs. Other than the entire Articuno incident, that day had been rather peaceful, without any interruption during their time in the forest. Both Cresselia and Darkrai had laid out their beds and were preparing to go to sleep.

As Darkrai closed his eyes, he heard Cresselia ask, "Darkrai, what are afraid of?"

"What?" he asked, not hearing her correctly.

"Are you afraid of anything?" she asked again, "Seeing as you control nightmares and stuff."

"Yeah, I am afraid of some things," Darkrai admitted.

"Really? What are they?" Cresselia repeated.

"Well," Darkrai thought for a second, "I am afraid of spiders."

"Spiders?" Cresselia giggled to herself.

"What? They're creepy!" Darkrai defended himself.

"It's just that I never expected it to be spiders," Cresselia said, still giggling.

"So what are you afraid of most?" Darkrai asked.

Cresselia thought for a moment, then answered, "Being alone in this nightmare. I'm pretty sure I'd be insane by the end of it."

"Well, they always say that two heads are better than one," Darkrai said, drifting off to sleep.

_Darkrai woke up in a small room, he looked around and found that he was alone, apart from a small shadow in the corner._

"_So, Darkrai," sounded a very familiar voice, "We meet again!"_

_Mew appeared before him. Darkrai snarled at the pink kitty._

"_Don't worry, Mr. Grumpy, I just want to talk," Mew said, "Well, maybe torture you a bit, but mainly talk."_

"_Get out of my dream, Mew!" Darkrai shouted._

"_Why?" Mew laughed, "Jealous that someone can give you nightmares?"_

"_No, you're just a sick little pest!" spat Darkrai._

"_Now, now. Don't overreact to every little thing. Now, do you know who this is?" A screen appeared, showing Cresselia._

"_Are you honestly asking me if I know who that is?" Darkrai looked sceptically at Mew, half glad he was just doing the talking part._

"_Yes, Darky. I am serious," Mew put on an obviously faked serious face._

_Darkrai sighed, "It's Cresselia."_

"_Well done! You deserve a medal!" Mew threw badge at Darkrai, which hit his face._

"_Anything else you want?" asked a slightly annoyed Darkrai._

"_Yes," Mew put a pair of glasses on, as if trying to be smart, "Who do you fear facing the most?"_

"_Well that'd be Arceus, obviously," Darkrai answered._

_Mew leaned closer, "Do you know what that means?"_

"_No, I don't," Darkrai said._

"_It means I'll have to try harder!"_

_Suddenly, Mew's face Turned into a mess of limbs and rusted metal, covered in blood. The fact that Mew's face was so close to him, it woke up in surprise._

Darkrai, still panting from the horrid image that Mew's face had become. He looked over at Cresselia, who was sleeping peacefully. His face went slightly red at the thought of how cute she looked. He shook the thought away out of embarrassment and laid back down to try and get some peaceful sleep.

_Cresselia looked around herself. She appeared to be in a small room. She quickly noticed that Mew was sitting close by._

"_What do _you_ want?" she yelled at him._

"_Just to talk," Mew replied, "Although that attitude may change things, Huffypants."_

"_Fine," Cresselia sighed._

"_First of all, who is this?" Mew asked, pointing at a screen showing Darkrai._

"_That's Darkrai. I'm pretty sure you already know him," Cresselia told the cat._

"_Yes, thank you for noticing," Mew smiled happily at her, "Now, wake up!"_

_Cresselia woke up at the exact time Mew told her to. She yawned and looked around. What she saw was horrid. Darkrai was laying in a mangled mess, a couple organs lying around. And Mew was laughing evilly in a corner. Cresselia launched a Thunderbolt in anger towards him. Mew barely moved out of the way._

"_How could you do such a thing!" Cresselia yelled at him, launching another Thunderbolt._

"_What if I said a pie told me to do it?" Mew asked, smiling at Cresselia's horror._

"_You evil little rodent! Why?" Cresselia screamed at the cat._

"_For fun!" Mew shouted, firing a Hyper Beam that didn't miss._

Cresselia woke up, in the same place. She looked around for Mew, but he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes lit up as she saw Darkrai asleep, alright and unharmed.

"Darkrai!" she shouted, hugging him tight. He woke up from the sudden noise.

"Hello?" he said, suspicious of her actions, "Why are you hugging me?"

Cresselia went red and let go of him, "I just had a horrid nightmare."

"Really? That makes two of us," Darkrai told her, although from the fact that she was still shivering told him that her nightmare was a lot worse.

"It wasn't nice at all," Cresselia whimpered.

"Hey, forget about it," Darkrai said, "It was just a dream, just be happy that it wasn't true."

Cresselia made a small smile, "Thanks, Darkrai."

Later on that day, both legendaries were searching for food. They had found some, but there was a small problem. There was a rather large amount of Growlithe and Arcanine surrounding the apple tree.

"So, how do we do this?" Darkrai asked.

"I dunno, we could launch a surprise attack from a hiding spot," Cresselia suggested.

"Better than racing in, guns blazing, I guess," Darkrai agreed.

They moved along to behind a rather large bush. They peered from behind it and saw that none of the Pokémon had seen them. This was the time to fire. Cresselia gave the signal, and Darkrai shot a Shadow Ball before diving behind cover again. Soon after, they heard a yelp and some voices of anger. Cresselia and Darkrai waited for the group to turn their attention towards the injured Arcanine before they both released a barrage of attacks upon the canines. Unfortunately, they were spotted, so instead of hiding, Cresselia and Darkrai continued to fire Dark Pulses and Psychics at their opponents. Luckily, the dogs realised that they were quickly losing members before they could even strike back, so they all scampered off into the forest, the injured lagging behind.

"Dinner is served!" Cresselia gleefully said, pulling down an apple as Darkrai grabbed his own. They happily munched on their food for a while, before picking some more to eat while they travel. Despite the horrid nightmares, they both thought that the day begun very successfully. Little did they know that they were going to have some legendary problems.

Ooh, cliffhanger. How exciting! This chapter was rather fun to write, although that's probably because I enjoy writing about Mew. Even if he is a psychotic murderer who really does like to ruin our heroes' days. Also, there were some shippy moments, for all of you Lunareclipseshippers! So, yeah. If you've read this, reviews are nice, if not, then why have you not read it? That's the real question here!

Anyways, onto the trivia!

1: I actually wrote this at midnight.

2: The title for this chapter was originally going to be 'Interruptions', because Mew was going to divert them for a bit again.

Don't forget to read and review. Although hopefully you've done the reading part!


	17. Chapter 16 Dreamscape

Disclaimer: I totally own Pokémon. Yup. I have no idea what you're on about. Me owning Pokémon. That is truth.

Okay, maybe it isn't.

But, yeah. Another update.

**Chapter 16 – Dreamscape**

"I'm bored!" Cresselia moaned to Darkrai, who wasn't really listening any more. They had been travelling for only a couple hours, but nothing had really happened. It almost felt like they were going in circles.

"Well un-bore yourself somehow!" Darkrai moaned back.

"But I can't," Cresselia groaned.

"So you can defeat a super-powered Articuno, but you can't survive boredom?" questioned Darkrai.

"Yup!" Cresselia smiled sweetly at him.

"I give up," Darkrai whispered to himself, receiving a giggle from Cresselia.

Not much longer, Cresselia moaned again, "I suddenly feel sleepy," she yawned.

Darkrai was also feeling rather sleepy, and without warning collapsed onto the ground. He was soon followed as Cresselia landed on top of him.

Cresselia woke up to find herself in a small clearing in the forest. Darkrai was waking up next to her.

"Where are we?" Darkrai rubbed his eyes, getting a clearer view of his surroundings.

"I have no idea," Cresselia looked around for any clue as to where they were.

As if out of nowhere, a group of Grovyle jumped out of a tree and landed in front of them, baring teeth and flashing blades. The Grovyle wasted no time and charged forwards to the legendaries. Cresselia barely dodged the attacks and fired a Psychic at them, sending them through a tree. Darkrai sent a Shadow Ball towards the rest, and sent them flying through more trees. Cresselia and Darkrai soon noticed that the Grovyle had literally gone _through_ the trees as if they weren't there.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Cresselia asked. However, Darkrai's answer was cut off as the Grovyle walked back through the trees towards them. Darkrai charged up a Dark Pulse to fire at them, as Cresselia readied a Psychic. But before they could release the attacks, the grass Pokémon disappeared!

"Where'd they go?" Darkrai asked, searching round for them.

"I have no idea," Cresselia mumbled, imitating Darkrai's actions. They kept their attacks charged until they noticed that they were no longer in any danger.

"This is strange," Darkrai said.

"Well it can't be ordinary reality," Cresselia mused.

"Surely," Darkrai agreed, "But if so, then where are we?" They looked around at the trees around them. They appeared to be in a rather small clearing in a forest.

"So where do we go?" Cresselia asked, floating around a bit.

"I don't know," Darkrai said, "But I don't think it'll matter."

"Why not?" Cresselia asked.

"Because as you said, it probably isn't reality," Darkrai explained.

"Then let's go this way," Cresselia picked a random direction and headed off. Darkrai followed behind her. She heard a gasp from behind her and swirled around just in time to see Darkrai fall to the ground unconscious. She looked up and saw two Lucarios standing right in front of her. Without warning, both of them fired Focus Blasts at Cresselia, but she evaded the attacks easily by ducking. She sent a Psychic after them, knocking one to the ground. But she couldn't react quickly enough to dodge an Aura Sphere from the other. She sent a Thunderbolt at the one getting back, knocking it unconscious. The other one rushed forward to her, claws glowing. She was surprised at the sudden decrease in distance that she couldn't evade the Metal Claw that followed. However, she spun around to face it again and fired off a Psychic, which hit it square in the chest. It was knocked out on impact.

Needing a second to take in what just happened, Cresselia sped over to Darkrai and picked him up. She carried him away from the two Lucarios before they woke up.

Cresselia couldn't get very far because as she exited the forest, she came across a huge chasm. She put Darkrai on the ground and looked behind her to see if the Lucarios were still there. As she expected, they had disappeared just like the Grovyle. She turned her attention back to Darkrai.

"Darkrai, wake up!" She whispered, shaking Darkrai slightly. Darkrai refused to move, so she left him alone to look around. She noticed that at the bottom of the ravine, was a river of lava, and as she peered over a pillar of fire erupted in front of her. She squealed and fell backwards onto Darkrai. He screamed in pain as Cresselia fell on him. She climbed off, apologising for hurting him. She hovered back a bit to let him take in the scenery. As he looked around, another fiery pillar rose from the huge crack. Suddenly, the ground began fading away and was being replaced by clouds. Cresselia and Darkrai looked around and saw nothing but clouds and a few mountaintops poking through them. As they looked closer, they noticed that a few of the clouds were moving towards them.

Cresselia and Darkrai got on the defensive as the clouds moved towards them.

"We're surrounded!" Darkrai said. A soon as he finished, the clouds all jumped up, revealing themselves to be Altarias. They all fired Dragonbreath, which was countered by Cresselia and Darkrai's attacks. The explosion from the colliding attacks sent the Altarias back a few feet. Darkrai fired a Shadow Ball at one, knocking it out as it fell through the clouds. Cresselia managed to down three of them with a Thunderbolt. The other Altarias managed to hit the lunar legendaries with a couple of Dragonbreaths, causing them to wince. Darkrai recovered quickly, though, and hit two more with another Dark Pulse. Cresselia then used Thunderbolt to fry the last Altaria. After gathering their breath, Cresselia and Darkrai quickly scanned the clouds for any more ambushes. Sighing, they relaxed at the realisation that they were safe once again. Then a thought struck Cresselia.

"How are we managing to stay atop these clouds?" she asked, facing Darkrai.

"Good point, usually we can't hover further than a few feet off the ground," he thought aloud, "Though, as we've already said, this place doesn't make much sense."

"Yeah, when else would you go from a forest to a lava canyon to the clouds in less than ten minutes?" Cresselia joked.

"You're gonna have to add to that list," Darkrai muttered as the scenery began changing again, this time to that of a small town. It didn't appear that special, so they began searching for any more ambushes.

A few minutes later, Darkrai came out of one of the houses.

"You don't want to go in there!" He told Cresselia, and then began searching elsewhere.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of Cresselia and she went into the house. What she saw wasn't nice at all. There was only one corpse, but the insides where spread across the floor and the skin hung from a coat hanger. Cresselia recoiled from the sight. She decided to find something else to look at to keep herself from throwing up. However, the rest of the house was barren of anything interesting so she left without any hesitation.

She soon found Darkrai, who was smiling and holding his hands behind his back suspiciously.

"The rest of the houses seem rather similar to that one," he nodded at the one Cresselia just left, "But, I did find these!" He held up two small disks. They were TMs.

"Which TMs are they?" Cresselia asked, suddenly interested.

"This one is Energy Ball," He held up the green disk. He then held up the blue disk, "And this is Ice Beam."

"Well seeing as I got Thunderbolt, you can have Ice Beam," Cresselia offered.

"Thanks," Darkrai held out the green disk, "And you get Energy Ball then."

"But how are we supposed to learn the attacks without the machine?" Cresselia asked, taking the TM.

"No idea," Darkrai said. Without warning, both TMs flashed at the same time, then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Cresselia asked.

"Well, this world is weird, maybe that's how we learn TMs here," Darkrai suggested.

"Let's try it then!" Cresselia said, attempting, and succeeding, to fire an Energy Ball that narrowly missed Darkrai's head.

"Careful!" He yelled at her. He, being careful, faced away from her to practice his Ice Beam. Without any surprise, it worked very well and froze one of the houses' doors shut.

"Yeah! It worked!" Darkrai cheered. Cresselia shushed him.

"I heard something," she whispered.

Cresselia and Darkrai searched around, eventually seeing some shadows. Then the shadows jumped up onto the ground, revealing themselves to be Sableyes.

"Let's test our new moves!" Suggested Darkrai. Cresselia simply nodded in agreement, before firing an Energy Ball at a nearby Sableye, knocking it out. Darkrai managed to freeze five Sableyes at once, but a quick Will-O-Wisp from another melted the ice with ease. Cresselia then shot more Sableyes away with a quick volley of Energy Balls. Some of the Sableye managed to get close and were scratching Cresselia and Darkrai while hanging on to them. Darkrai knocked the Sableyes on Cresselia off with Dark Pulse, as Cresselia freed Darkrai with Thunderbolt. Darkrai froze many more Sableye with Ice Beam before shattering them with a well aimed Shadow Ball. Cresselia managed to send one of the Sableyes into another with Energy Ball. Darkrai used Dark Pulse to knock out the last one.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'd say they work pretty well!" Cresselia smiled.

"I'm liking this Ice Beam," Darkrai shared the smile. Without warning, Cresselia fell to the floor. Wondering what happened, Darkrai went to investigate, but his vision went black and he felt himself hit the floor.

Both lunar legendaries woke up dizzy. The got a look at their surroundings and realised that they were back in the forest they were originally in. The real world.

"Hey, Darkrai?" Cresselia asked, getting off of Darkrai.

"Yeah," he replied, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Can we still use our attacks?" she asked, "We still have cuts from the battles, so it wasn't a dream."

Darkrai fired an Ice Beam into the sky.

"I shall take that as a yes," Cresselia laughed, until she noticed Darkrai was staring off into the distance. She followed his gaze and her jaw dropped too.

There was a human girl running towards them.

Alive.

Ooh! A cliffhanger! Haven't had a good one in a while. This is the first live human since the beginning of Eclipson! (Apart from the Pokéhuman War future) So one of them survived! Amazing! Next chapter will probably have a bit of Lunareclipse shipping in it. Just letting you know! To be honest, this chapter was to help me with writing battles. Considering that there were a few of them, it should help. Also, new moves help make things more interesting, even if only slightly!

Onto the trivia:

1: Despite learning it in this story, Cresselia cannot learn Thunderbolt. Darkrai can though.

2: Both Cresselia and Darkrai can learn Shadow Ball and Psychic.

Considering that you've read it, please review. If you haven't read it, what are you doing down here?


	18. Chapter 17 That One Girl

Disclaimer: Own Pokémon I do not.

Star wars reference that was.

But yeah, I left on a cliffhanger last time, so I'm obviously going to continue from that point.

And for the Author Note dividers, I have decided that a simple – in the middle shall do.

**Chapter 17 – That One Girl**

The girl was running up to them. She had brown hair, a green shirt and a white skirt. Just normal human clothes. Cresselia often wondered why humans wore clothes. Darkrai on the other hand didn't really care, they just did, and that was enough for him. Eventually, the girl managed to catch up to them. She was waving her arms around, pointing back the way she came.

"Is something dangerous over there?" Cresselia asked. The girl nodded.

"Well you should get somewhere safe then," Darkrai suggested. The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" Cresselia asked. The girl pointed back the way she came again, and then mimicked a walking human with her hand.

"There are more people?" Darkrai asked. The girl nodded and held up one finger.

Cresselia and Darkrai started rushing towards the town that they could barely see, with the girl following.

Eventually, they got to a small port. Many boats were docked up there. Cresselia and Darkrai looked around. There weren't many buildings, and many of them were probably to buy tickets. However, none of them would be used for quite a while. The girl ran over to one of the small boats by a wooden pier.

"Wouldn't it be better if we got a bigger one?" Darkrai asked, pointing at a ferry.

"The smaller ones usually go faster," Cresselia explained. Darkrai shrugged and followed the girl onto the boat, Cresselia close behind him. The girl turned the boat on, and they were soon speeding across the water.

Cresselia was wondering something, and decided to ask, "Hey, can't you talk?"

The girl shook her head.

"What's your name?" Darkrai asked. The girl shook her head, she couldn't tell them.

They eventually arrived at a small island which had canals and houses everywhere. As soon as they got out, the girl began running down the side of one of the canals. Darkrai and Cresselia rushed after her, she seemed in a rush. After a couple of minutes of running down canals and alleyways, the girl slowed down next to a house. She opened the door and they all entered. Instantly, they saw another girl who looked exactly the same as the one they'd been following. And standing next to her was a Kabutops. As if it had been waiting, the Kabutops stabbed the other girl in the stomach.

She pointed at the girl standing next to them and said, "It's L-" She was cut off as the Kabutops swung upwards, cleaving her in half. The girl still alive fainted on the spot. Darkrai went over to pick her up, as Cresselia shot the Kabutops out the window with Psychic. Darkrai went over to the couch and sat the unconscious girl down.

"We should get rid of that," Darkrai pointed at the corpse, blood leaking out and staining the carpet red. Cresselia threw the body out of the same window she threw the Kabutops out.

"Now what?" Cresselia asked, searching around for some clue about this mysterious girl. Darkrai remained by the girl's side. After three or so minutes, Cresselia came back with some sheets of paper and a pen.

"That's a good idea," Darkrai commented. He grabbed a table over for the girl to write on.

"Something fishy is going on here," Cresselia said, "And I intend to find out what it is."

"Give her a break," Darkrai replied, "She just saw her sister die!"

"How do you know it was her sister?" Cresselia asked.

"Because I don't know any identical twins that aren't brothers or sisters!" Darkrai half-yelled.

Not too long later, the girl woke up. She looked around and saw Darkrai and Cresselia looking at her.

"Right," Cresselia hovered over to the side of the table, "What's your name?"

The girl quickly noticed the pen and paper. She picked it up and wrote her name down.

'Bethany' was written on the paper.

"Okay, Bethany, who was that other girl?" Cresselia asked. Bethany looked quizzical, so Cresselia elaborated, "The one that looked like you?" Bethany looked as of she was going to be sick, so Darkrai started rubbing her back.

'Twin sister. Bianca' was written on the paper.

"Why did you bring us here?" was Cresselia's next question.

'To save Bianca's life" the paper showed.

"It took a while to get here; surely it took you the same amount of time to get to us?" Bethany nodded the answer.

"Then why didn't the Kabutops kill Bianca in all the time it had?" Cresselia asked. Bethany wrote something on the paper and showed it to Darkrai. 'She's scaring me!' was written on it.

"I think you should stop asking questions," Darkrai calmly said.

"What?" Cresselia asked at Darkrai's sudden change of mood.

"Maybe you should leave us alone," He said, menace slightly in his voice.

"Why are you acting like this?" Cresselia ordered an answer.

"What did I say about asking questions?" he said, getting a Dark Pulse ready.

"What's wrong with you!" Cresselia screamed.

Darkrai fired the attack, forcing Cresselia to duck to avoid it. She stared at him for a while, before turning around and exiting the house.

Cresselia was angrily floating along the many canals that scattered the place. She was wondering what was wrong with Darkrai. He suddenly started acting so angry. He even attacked her. It must have been that girl. Bethany. She was hiding something. But what could she do that would make Darkrai act so strange? Mind control maybe? No. She would have made him attack more.

Her thoughts were stopped by multiple screeches in front of her. She struck whatever made the noise down with Thunderbolt. She didn't have time for needless distractions. As she started moving again, a book caught her eye. She picked it up, reading that it was about folklore. Maybe it was a Pokémon disguised as a human? She began flicking through the book, as many things started to make sense in her head. This girl wasn't human. That much was obvious now. Cresselia needed to get to the bottom of this, and to find out which Pokémon it was, she needed to read more. So she sat down, and did exactly that.

"Never mind her, she's gone now," Darkrai calmed Bethany down, "She can't scare you if she's not here."

'Yeah' came the paper response.

"I'll go check just in case," Darkrai floated over and looked out of the door, "No Cresselia in sight. We're perfectly fine."

"Indeed," came a voice from behind him, "I am perfectly safe."

"This is no good," Cresselia muttered, throwing the book into the water. She decided to go back to the house to see if Darkrai was alright. She somehow managed to find her way back through the maze of canals surprisingly well. But for some reason, Darkrai was standing in the street, not in the house. What came out of the house after him shocked Cresselia. It was Latias! It all made sense now!

"Darkrai! Latias is right behind you!" she shouted.

"I know. I'm in love!" his eyes sparkled as he said it.

Cresselia was suddenly very angry at the thought of Darkrai being in love with Latias. So in response, she floated up to him, stretched out her wing and slapped him very hard across the face.

Luckily, this managed to bring him out of his state, and he started shouting nonsense before realising where he was. He soon noticed Latias right next to him and shot towards Cresselia.

"How long has she been there!" he demanded.

"Quite a while. She was the girl Bethany," Cresselia explained, "She used Attract on you."

"Yeah, and I could've killed him if it wasn't for you!" Latias shouted.

"Whatever!" Cresselia glared at Latias, "You wouldn't be able to kill him even if I wasn't here!"

Darkrai had no idea why Cresselia was so angry, but if she wasn't angry towards him, he didn't really mind all that much.

"I think I could!" Latias smiled, "Anyway, I've gotta go. You know, stuff to do, people to kill, that kinda thing." With that she literally turned invisible. Both Cresselia and Darkrai listened carefully, and they were satisfied when they heard her fly off.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia happily shouted.

"Yes?" Darkrai decided not to ask anything of why Cresselia was happy to see him, but he remembered acting slightly strange before she left.

She hugged him, "Here I thought you were becoming a complete moron!" she laughed, "At least I know you didn't attack me on purpose."

"Of course I didn't!" Darkrai defended himself, in case of an incoming accusation.

"Hey, Darkrai," Cresselia said quietly.

"Yeah?" He quietly answered.

"You've got a spider on you," She whispered.

Darkrai screamed and twirled around trying to find it. He dove in the water to wash it off. He frantically searched around for a floating spider, but found nothing.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Darkrai yelled at her.

"Payback for attacking me," Cresselia laughed at him.

Hoorah! Not even sort of a cliffhanger! We get a rest and next episode shall HOPEFULLY be more relaxed than these past few have been. I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than Latias appeared and Latios didn't. In response to Pokefan's review, I will be including Black/White legendaries in this story, and hopefully I will be able to update a bit more now that school's over for now. I know, it's insane! Anyways, onto the trivia.

1: Latias' human form is named after my sister.

2: Latias had indeed captured and purposely not killed Bianca (The other girl) as a reason to get our heroes there with evidence of the reason. To prevent Bianca from telling Cresselia and Darkrai anything, she had Kabutops kill her when they arrived.

Please review, assuming you've read it.


	19. Chapter 18 The Ultimate Truth

Disclaimer: Pokémon happens to be owned by a Japanese guy. I'm not Japanese. Therefore I cannot own Pokémon.

So yeah, a legendary appeared last chapter. Other than Cresselia and Darkrai of course. As I've said before, Darkrai and Cresselia can't hover too far above the ground. They also can't hover above water, because it isn't solid. But yeah, this is a story. I shall stop writing here and write down there.

**Chapter 18 – The Ultimate Truth**

Cresselia and Darkrai arrived back at the small boat. By now it was dark and foggy, and Darkrai was searching out into the sea trying to find the way they had come from.

"I have no idea where we went," Darkrai said, trying to search through the sea mist.

"Maybe we should get in that boat," Cresselia pointed across to a larger boat docked up on the next pier.

"It'd definitely be much safer," Darkrai agreed, hovering out of the small boat and across towards the bigger boat. Cresselia followed close behind him. Eventually, they found their way to the front of the ship.

"So how do you drive this thing?" Cresselia asked, looking around, "The other just had a motor and rudder."

"I don't see either on the ship," Darkrai commented, "Maybe it's broken and doesn't have one."

"Yeah," Cresselia looked out at sea, to find if some of the fog was clearing. It wasn't.

Without warning, a loud humming sounded throughout the ship and it began moving forwards.

"What's happening?" Darkrai said, him and Cresselia moving to the back of the boat. They saw the island get farther and farther away.

"Well I guess it's not broken, then!" Cresselia watched the island get smaller.

"No," Darkrai looked around at the open sea, "But I doubt the boat can drive itself."

"So someone's doing this?" Cresselia questioned.

"I suppose so, yes," was Darkrai's answer.

They both decided that they should attempt to locate whatever was controlling the ship. They searched high and low, but eventually came to the conclusion that they were the only ones on the boat. Darkrai noticed that it was getting quite dark, and that they should get some sleep during the night.

"Hey, Cresselia, we should probably get some rest before morning," he suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think we have much of a choice concerning where this ship will take us anyway," she agreed. They both ventured back inside the boat, to find a more cosy place to sleep. However, upon turning a corner, they discovered what looked like a man lying on the floor.

"He wasn't there before," Cresselia noticed, "We searched everywhere."

They both jumped from fright when the man coughed loudly and water splashed out of his mouth. It was then they noticed he was choking on the liquid. The strange thing was that the only water in the corridor was coming from the man's mouth. The water kept pooling up and flooding out of his mouth. As Cresselia inched forward to help, the man exploded. Blood and guts covered the corridor and the two legendaries, causing them to scream in shock.

"What just happened?" Darkrai half-yelled.

"I have no idea," Cresselia answered, backing away.

"Well I guess that something bad is gonna happen," Darkrai shrugged, "Probably involving that irritating cat." Darkrai waited for some agreement from Cresselia, but none came. "Cresselia?" Darkrai turned round to face her, to find her lying on the floor with Mew hovering above her.

"Hello, me again!" Mew said.

"What are you doing here?" Darkrai wondered why they were being stalked by Mew when he never tried to kill them.

"Doing more studying of you, of course," Mew answered.

"Why?"

"So when I choose to kill you, it won't be as risky. There are other reasons that I won't tell you, but that's the main one. Now," Mew raised his paw, "Sleepy time for Darky!" And Darkrai fell to the floor unconscious.

Darkrai and Cresselia simultaneously woke up in a grassy field, which somehow seemed familiar. As soon as Celebi appeared, they instantly recognised it as her garden.

"Welcome back!" Celebi shouted cheerfully.

"Are we here for more time travel or something?" Darkrai tiredly asked.

"No, I brought you here for more information," Celebi answered.

"Why, haven't we got enough?" Cresselia wondered aloud.

"No, if you continued as you were, you would defeat the rest of the legendaries."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Cresselia reasoned.

"But then you would continue on and destroy the world in their place!" Celebi explained.

"What!" the moon legendaries gasped.

"After defeating Arceus, you will both get a lot of power. After three days, the power takes control of you," she explained.

"How is your information going to stop that?" Darkrai almost yelled.

"Remember I said you had to kill all of the legendaries?"

"Yeah," Cresselia hesitantly answered, thinking of what destruction she might make in her future.

"That includes you two," Celebi said, looking down.

"We have to commit suicide?" they both screamed at Celebi.

"No, the power stops you from doing that, you'll have to kill each other," Celebi suggested.

"I could never kill Darkrai!" Cresselia shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Darkrai blushed slightly at this, and responded, "And I could never kill Cresselia!"

A flash of white went by and they fell unconscious.

Darkrai and Cresselia woke up with water splashing around their faces. They instantly hugged each other. They remained this way until Darkrai spoke up.

"I guess you'll finally be allowed to carry out those death threats then."

Cresselia chuckled sadly, "I don't really want to any more."

"Well I think we shouldn't ponder too much about this, because it'll only get us upset," he said.

"Yeah, always look on the bright side of life, I guess," Cresselia agreed, "Something I heard a human say. Kinda fits the situation."

"True," Darkrai said, parting the hug. A few seconds later, he realised that they both half-covered with slowly rising water.

It was at the moment they got off the ground that Mew's voice rang out around them.

"It's about time you got up, I was worried that you wouldn't at all. It wouldn't be fun if you died before the challenge started."

"Challenge?" Cresselia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kind of. Have you noticed that there's water around you?"

"Darkrai?" Cresselia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"After what Celebi told us, I really can't be bothered to listen to this damned cat right now," she told him.

"Me neither, he really caught us at a bad time," Darkrai agreed, "But we should listen anyway, he has a habit of giving us vital information for these tests."

"-so you might want to get to the top of the boat fast or you'll both drown!" finished the cheery voice.

"Whatever you say," Darkrai said and they both went in search of a way up.

Eventually, they found the stairs.

"I'm just glad it didn't capsize," Cresselia muttered going up the stairs with Darkrai following.

At the top of the stairway was a hallway, with plenty of doors leading to cabins. One of said doors burst off its hinges, with a Marshtomp behind it. It readied a Mud Shot, but was too slow as a Psychic and Dark Pulse combo sent it flying down the length of the corridor. At the noise, the rest of the doors imitated the first, revealing dozens of Marshtomps. They charged down the hallway to attack Darkrai and Cresselia. Darkrai attacked first by sending a Dark Pulse down the hall. Multiple Marshtomps were barrelled into others, but more kept coming. Those surviving launched Hydro Pumps that combined knocked Cresselia back down the stairs to the floor below. Darkrai heard a splash as she hit the water. Hurrying back to the stairway, he shot a couple Shadow Balls at the rest of the Marshtomps.

Darkrai managed to get Cresselia out of the water and wake her back from unconsciousness. Upon waking, she spluttered out water and coughed. After thanking Darkrai, they set off to find more stairs. The eventually did, and on the next floor, they saw Mew hovering in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Darkrai asked, "Usually you cower elsewhere and observe."

"I don't cower you imbecile!" Mew shouted, "And I am here to demoralise you!"

"After what we know, what could you possibly do to demoralise us?" Darkrai asked.

"This!" Mew shouted and threw a green and red object at them, which hit Darkrai in the face.

He took it off and looked at it. Then he gasped and threw it back. Darkrai wondered how mentally insane Mew had gone. Cresselia had seen it and was trying not to throw up. It was the mangled corpse of the friendly Celebi, multiple ribs sticking out in odd directions, which from bite marks, Mew had been _eating!_

"How could you do that?" Cresselia said between chokes.

"Because I don't want her giving you any more information, even though she's probably given you all you need anyway."

Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse, but it crashed into the wall when Mew teleported away.

"How could anyone be so evil?" Cresselia asked when she calmed down.

"I don't know, but the stairs to the top are right their, so just don't look at her and keep going," Darkrai answered. When they reached the stairs, everything went white.

When the whiteness cleared, they were in a field next to a human town.

"Teleporting you here is the last thing I can do for you," Celebi's voice rang out.

"Thank you," Darkrai said to the voice.

"Just go towards the black smoke cloud in the distance," Celebi instructed, "And goodbye."

"Farewell," Cresselia bowed her head.

After a moment of silence, Darkrai spoke.

"We should be setting off, but first promise me one thing."

"Okay," Cresselia quietly said.

"We shall ignore the fact that we have to kill each other at the end of this. Don't think about it until the time comes, otherwise we'll just be upset all of the time."

"I promise," Cresselia nodded.

And with that, they set off to continue their adventure, neither truly forgetting their fates.

So yes, it turns out that even Darkrai and Cresselia have to die for Eclipson to be over.

I don't really have much to say other than Cresselia and Darkrai probably care for each other a bit more now they realise that they're gonna have to kill each other. No real cliffhanger for the next chapter, more of a cliffhanger for the rest of the story deciding whether or not they'll do it. So onto the trivia.

At first they weren't going to have this plot point, but then I realised EVERY legendary must die to stop Eclipson, so now we have this.

Mew will get worse.


End file.
